A True Shinobi
by freezinglol
Summary: Naruto is an orphan, or what he thought until the truth came out. What if there is more to him? What if there was a truth behind the truth? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfic, and I'm just doing it YOLO style. I decided to do a Naruto fanfic. I'm Asian, so I might suck at English. But hey, at least I tried.**

**P.S: I'm doing it from the very beginning and with my own style. So maybe some scenes and characters may not appear as they were meant to be in the real Naruto series. And Naruto's personality may be different. (Except the time when Naruto's parents sealed the demon fox inside Naruto)**

* * *

It was getting darker. The seven year old blonde boy, Naruto, was still wandering around the park.

He was a cheerful, friendly and a kind-hearted boy. He was always smiling even though the village seemed to hate him.

It was almost midnight, so he decided to go home.

He knocked on the door. The door in front of him opened, only to hear muttering from the master of the house. Or should I say, the mistress of the house.

"Where have you been, Naruto? I was worried sick!" The lady said. Her voice seemed to be filled with worry and frustration.

"I was enjoying the night, mom. It's a beautiful night, and when I look up, I saw you." Naruto replied with an innocent smile.

She didn't go mad or went explosive at him. His mother simply smiled. She pulled him into a hug. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Next time, tell me if you're gonna be late. You made me worried, Naruto."

"Okay," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"And don't call me mom, will you? I'm still not used to that. Just call me Tsunade."

Tsunade wasn't really Naruto's mother, but she reminded him of her. Tsunade adopted him right after the tragic loss of his parents. Since then, she poured all the love and care into him. She taught him all the things she knew about being a ninja and Naruto had also been a kind of a good son to her.

"But I want to. It makes me feel safe, and it's a perfect name for a kind-hearted woman like you," Naruto insisted.

"And you, Naruto, is the greatest son a mother could ask for." She replied while smiling.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him to go to sleep, since it's already past midnight.

Despite how much she loved him, she didn't want Naruto around. She didn't hate him, but she only felt bad for him. She was scared what Naruto will think of her when he founds out that she wasn't his real mother.

Tsunade still hasn't told Naruto about his real parents. She was afraid and scared that the truth will make her look like the world's worst step mom. After that, he would hate her forever for lying. She knew about Naruto's past. She knew about the demon fox, she knew how his real parents died, how the village treated him badly, how the villagers considered him as a threat. She felt bad for the boy to carry such a burden. And telling him about his parents' death will only make it worse.

Without realizing, tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped the tears on her cheeks, and watched Naruto, who was sleeping soundly. She tucked him in and brushed her hand on Naruto's hair.

"I'm sorry Naruto," She whispered in his ears. She lied down beside Naruto, thinking about her future with Naruto.

Without realizing, she fell asleep beside the boy.

The next day, Tsunade woke up early. Naruto was still sleeping beside her.

She gave him a good morning kiss before heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast. When she was still cooking, Naruto suddenly hugged her from behind.

"Morning, mom." Naruto said smiling.

"Hey, someone woke up early this morning," Tsunade said while patting Naruto's head.

"Get ready while I prepare breakfast."

"But I wanted to help you." Naruto replied her with a cute sad face.

Tsunade laughed slightly when she saw his face. She nodded and smiled to him.

Naruto smiled back and helped her by doing the dishes.

They finished their breakfast together. She showered and get dressed after eating.

"Well, Naruto. I've got to go now. Being the Hokage's assistant is not easy."

"Will you be late?" Naruto asked.

"I hope not." Tsunade said while smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll bring dinner. And this time, it'll be your favourite." She added while smiling.

"Goodbye." Tsunade said. Naruto just smiled and replied her goodbye. Tsunade gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Alone in the house, he was bored. So he decided to go out.

He snatched the keys, went outside, locked the doors and strolled in the park.

He thought that he wanted to do something. Maybe jogging, maybe visit his mom workplace or fishing. Maybe he could play with his friends. If only he had any.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaf, he was a nobody. Everyone considered him as a threat. Everybody was busy looking at the demon fox within him, that nobody noticed Naruto Uzumaki. He knew about the demon inside him. Tsunade told him that the demon entered Naruto's body when she was still pregnant of him. She said that his father died protecting both of them.

Not knowing the truth, he continued to live with Tsunade, knowing that his father actually died protecting both of them. He believed the lie that Tsunade told him.

Walking on the park relaxed him a bit. He loved the fresh air, the sweet smell of the flowers and the breeze of the wind.

He sat down on a bench nearby him. Everyone that walked pass him glared at him, as if he was a lion in a cage.

But he didn't do anything. He simply said hi to them and smiled. But they just ignored him, pretending that he wasn't even there.

Without realizing, it was already evening. He didn't notice how long he sat on the bench. He stood up, and started to walk to the entrance of the park.

Suddenly, someone accidentally hit him from behind. Naruto fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young boy," A voice said behind him.

Naruto looked backed and saw a man with white and greyish hair and a mask covered his face. His left eye was covered by his headband.

"It's ok, it was my fault." Naruto said with a smile.

"Are you okay there?" The man said while lending him a hand.

Naruto was surprised by his action. For him, this was the nicest thing someone had ever did to him, besides his mother. Naruto grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Thank you." Naruto said, completely shocked.

"You have a name?" The man asked Naruto.

"Naruto," He said. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, hello Naruto." The man replied him and shook his hand with Naruto.

"I'm Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." He replied.

* * *

**Note: Well, I guess it's okay for a noob like me. Right? I'm sorry if there is any wrong spelling here. And it is a bit shorter than I thought. Maybe on the next chapter, I'll try to do it longer. A review will always be appreciated. And give some idea on the story. Thanks for reading guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So I think this kinda good, maybe it's nothing. But I tried. So here it is, chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto was with Kakashi at the ramen stand. The guy he ran into a few minutes ago.

"This is really delicious!" Naruto said finishing his second bowl of ramen.

"Want another one?" Kakashi asked him.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to trouble you," Naruto replied and smiled to him.

"It's okay. I'll pay." Kakashi offered.

"Thanks, but I'm full. You're kind mister, and I appreciated it." Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked him from the tip of his hair and to his feet. He could tell that Naruto is a good boy. Naruto was always smiling to him, which made him happy. He wanted to know more about Naruto and his personality.

"Tell me about yourself, little kid." Kakashi said as he patted Naruto's head.

"Mommy told me it's not good to tell others about ourselves." Naruto said as he looked at Kakashi with a serious expression.

"Strangers can be dangerous." Naruto added as he smiled. Kakashi laughed a bit when he said it.

"It's okay, Naruto. Your mom, Tsunade is my friend. I know that she's you mother." Kakashi replied him with a smile.

"You know mommy?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened. Suddenly, he was getting excited. "Then that means you can be my friend."

Kakashi seemed happy when he said that.

"Can I be your best friend?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet! In fact, you're my only . . ." He stopped. Naruto's face turned from excitement, to sadness. He looked down at the floor. Kakashi could see loneliness in the boy's eyes.

"You're my only friend." Naruto said with a sad tone. His eyes were still on the floor. Then he looked back to Kakashi's eyes while smiling. Kakashi could tell that it was a fake smile.

"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Everything is fine. I'm feeling better now that I know I have a friend." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

"A friend is better than no friends." Naruto added.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven years old."

"Do you have any relatives?"

"No one except my mom, I guess."

Kakashi could tell that Naruto was alone from the start. He could tell that Naruto didn't like being alone. He too, also knew about Naruto's past. He knows about the whole thing. To watch Naruto's eyes when he said that he had no friends, it hurts. He was all alone, had no friends, no relatives, no family technically. But that smile. That smile always appeared everyday, even though he is alone. He had no one to talk to, everybody treated him like thrash, but how is he smiling? How did he manage to endure all of this sadness at such a young age?

They talked for hours. Naruto and Kakashi had a good time chatting, knowing each other. Kakashi had a good time talking to him, knowing him, and for the first time in many years of being a ninja, this, was the best thing he ever did. He was comfortable with Naruto.

Without noticing, it was already night, and coincidentally, Tsunade was heading to the ramen stand.

Kakashi saw Tsunade not far from the ramen stand.

"Looks like someone's coming." Kakashi said while pointing at Tsunade.

"Mom!" Naruto shouted and ran to her.

Naruto hugged her tightly. So did Tsunade.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his mom.

"I was going to buy some ramen." Tsunade replied.

Naruto held her mother's hand and pulled her to the ramen stand. Kakashi was sitting there.

"Mom, meet my new friend. His name is Kakashi, and he is a super awesome ninja like you. He told me about his adventures and quest." Naruto said rather excitedly.

"Oh, hey Kakashi," Tsunade said.

"Hey," Kakashi replied.

"I see you've met my son."

"He's a nice kid. I treated him lunch, and chatted with him. Not realizing, it was already night." Kakashi said and smiled.

Tsunade smiled back and thank him for taking care of her son. She faced the counter and bought some ramens.

"Now, Naruto. What do you say when people treat you nicely?" She asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thank you Kakashi for the treat and for being a nice and good friend." Naruto said while bowing at Kakashi.

"It's my pleasure," Kakashi replied.

"Mind if I walk both of you to your home?"

"Sure, thanks." Tsunade said to Kakashi.

Both of them held Naruto's hands and the three of them walked together. Tsunade had never been this glad to see Naruto this happy. She looked at Kakashi, and thanked him again and again. Kakashi just simply nodded and smiled.

"I'm sleepy." Naruto said as he yawned. It was almost midnight, no wonder he was sleepy.

"Here, I'll carry you," Kakashi said as he lifted Naruto and gave him a piggyback ride. Without noticing, Naruto already slept on Kakashi's back.

"He's a good kid, Tsunade." He said to Tsunade who was walking beside her.

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi said.

"Then talk."

"Not here."

When they arrived in front of Tsunade's house, Tsunade opened the door and switched the lights on. Kakashi gently lie Naruto down on the bed. Then he walked outside waiting for Tsunade. She was tucking him in and making Naruto's position more comfy. After she finished, she went outside where Kakashi was.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Have you told him?"

"Told him? About what?"

"Don't play tricks on me, Tsunade." Kakashi said. His voice slightly loudens.

"We both know what'll happen if the Hokage knows that you lied to him."

"Relax, I got it all under control."

"Under control? This isn't the time to play, Tsunade. You must tell that kid the truth now. Or god knows what will the Hokage do."

Kakashi started to look mad and worried at the same time. Tsunade leaned on the wall behind her, looking at Kakashi's eyes.

"Don't tell me that you've grown attention to that boy. And what will the Hokage do when he knows that you're keeping secrets? And you've also broke the promise yourself." Tsunade said glaring at him.

**Flashback**

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, gathered all the Shinobi and ninjas that he could. On his arms was a baby.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed any of you. I've called all of you because of an emergency." The Hokage said in a loud voice.

"This boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is the saviour of our village. He sacrificed his body to the demon fox and rescued the village. This boy cannot be told about his parents. So I need a volunteer to adopt him, and take care of him." The Hokage said. He didn't tell all of them the full story.

"I just need one volunteer. No questions asked."

There were some mutterings among the Shinobis. Why would they take care such beast that almost destroyed their own village?

There were several gasps when a Shinobi volunteered herself to adopt Naruto. She raised her right hand and move forward to the front.

"I, Tsunade, will adopt this poor little boy." Tsunade said. A Shinobi grabbed her shoulders and gestured her not to take the risks. The Shinobi shook his head, but Tsunade didn't care.

Hiruzen gave the baby to Tsunade. When Tsunade carried the baby, she looked at his eyes. She saw sorrow and sadness on the baby's eyes.

"I need to speak with you, Tsunade, alone."

Tsunade walked in the Hokage's room, while carrying the baby. She stood still in front of a desk while the Hokage sit down behind the desk.

Behind Hiruzen, stood Kakashi. He was the guard of the Hokage, and also a friend of Tsunade.

"When this boy has reached his proper age, you must tell him." Hiruzen said, staring at Naruto.

"Tell him what?" Tsunade asked while touching the baby's cheek. It felt soft in Tsunade's touch.

"How his parents died in honours."

Tsunade became quiet. She was shocked at the demand of the Hokage. She wasn't sure if the boy would be ready even if he was old enough.

"Y-yes." Tsunade said with doubt on her tone.

"You, Tsunade, will take care of young Naruto and tell him the truth about his parents when he is at a proper age. And you, Kakashi, will be the witness of this deal. You must also promise to help Tsunade in whatever cost and whenever she needs you." The Hokage said while staring at Kakashi's eyes. Both of the Shinobis had so many questions, like why didn't he took care of the baby himself? Why did they need to tell him about the parents? But they didn't say anything. They kept quiet.

"And one more thing, Kakashi," Hiruzen said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You must never grow feelings for this boy, and never be too attached to him."

Tsunade and Kakashi nodded at the Hokage.

**Flashback Ends**

"All three of us will be in big trouble if the Hokage finds out." Tsunade said.

"And you yourself, promised to never be attached to Naruto, no matter what it takes." She added.

"I needed too!" Kakashi yelled at her. There was an angry tone on his voice.

"The boy needed a friend. He needed someone to talk to, to be with everyday." He said with a sudden sad tone.

Both of them stared at the floor. Kakashi had a point there. Tsunade isn't exactly there for Naruto, all the time. Both of them sighed. Tsunade looked at her watch, and realized it's already past midnight.

"It's his birthday," Tsunade said while smiling.

"10th October, the day he was born. 15th October, the day I adopted him." She said and stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and said goodnight to Tsunade.

"Say to him that I'll be back for his present." Kakashi said and turned.

He thought about Naruto for a while. Why is he beginning to take care of that boy? Why did he treat him nicely? Is it because Kakashi felt pity for Naruto? Many questions were on his mind, but he decided to ignore it.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." He said smiling while on his way home.

* * *

**So, that's that. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I still can't write it longer. *sigh* But I promise, the next one will be longer that this, I hope. So, a review is always appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Here's chapter 3 guys. Sorry I haven't been uploading recently. It's because of the internet here. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

When Naruto woke up in the morning, he realized that Tsunade wasn't on the bed anymore. So he checked the kitchen, the bathroom, but Tsunade was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw a note on the desk beside the bed.

"_Naruto, I'm sorry but I had to go early this morning. The Hokage called me suddenly. There's breakfast in the fridge for you. Though, I haven't got the time to cook it yet."_

_From: Mom_

"_P.S I love you, XOXO."_

"Oh, so that's why she wasn't here." He went to the fridge and noticed some ramen packet there. He unpacked it, boiled it and ate the ramen. He went to the bathroom and showered. When he finished, he put on his boxers and a black t-shirt.

After about three hours of boredness in the house, there was someone knocking the door.

"Coming," Naruto yelled. "I wonder who that is." He thought.

Before opening the door, he stopped and leaned on the door. His ears were against the door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

Then, a familiar voice said, "It's me, Naruto"

Naruto quickly opened the door and saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto said.

"Hey little guy. Long time no see." He said with a smile.

Naruto welcomed Jiraiya inside. He was excited to see the first person he had ever saved.

Jiraiya was secretly meeting with Naruto. Tsunade and her other friends and Shinobis never knew about Jiraiya visiting Naruto. Naruto met Jiraiya one night at the park.

**Flashback (A few weeks ago...)**

Naruto, as usual, was walking at the park at night. He sat on a bench, inhaling and exhaling the fresh cool air. When suddenly, he heard some noises at the bushes. He stood up, gained some courage to walk near the bushes.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he was getting near the bushes.

"Damn those guys. Wouldn't even let me speak." someone said behind the bushes.

When Naruto go through the bushes, he saw a man with white long hair lying on the floor. His head was bleeding, and there were some cuts and bruises on his face. Naruto couldn't do anything; he just stood beside Jiraiya, who was in a really bad shape.

"Hey, little kid'" Jiraiya called.

"Can you help me?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded and crouch beside Jiraya.

Jiraiya told Naruto to search his equipment pocket for bandages. Naruto found some bandages and some herbs that could help. He put some of the herbs at the bandages, and carefully bandaged it around Jiraiya's wound. Jiraiya yelled slightly in pain.

After about a few minutes bandaging wounds, wiping some blood and yelling in pain, Naruto was done. Both of them sat on the bench.

"Well, that was. . . Different." Naruto said while smiling and panting.

"What's your name kiddo? I'm Jiraya. I'm old but gold. I got injured by some ninjas that were hunting me. I was on my mission when they noticed me listening to one of their secret conversation. There you go, no questions." Jiraiya said quickly.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied him while smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Are you happy by the fact that I nearly died?" Jiraiya said with a sudden deep tone.

"No, that's just what I use to do to everybody. But, nobody seemed to notice that." Naruto replied him and looked down with a sad expression in his face.

"So, how is Tsunade? Is she doing great with you?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at him with confusion on his face. Jiraiya seemed to know about Tsunade, and the fact that Naruto never saw him, not even in the streets of Konoha.

"Y-yes. Tsunade is a great mother. Wait wait, you know my mom?" Naruto asked him in confusion.

"Of course. Though I don't live here." Jiraya replied.

"I live near the borders," Jiraiya said while his finger pointed to the woods.

"Who's living with you?" Naruto asked.

"No one. Just me."

"Aren't you lonely?" Naruto asked him again. The question took him by surprise.

"Well, sometimes." Jiraiya replied him.

"What kind of mission were you at?"

"That's none of your business. For a kid your age, you sure ask a lot." Jiraiya said. Naruto knew he was hiding something from him. Naruto glared at Jiraiya's eyes, hoping that the old man wasn't lying to him.

"What's with the look?" Jiraiya said with confusion.

"You're lying," Naruto said to him with a wide smile.

"You said that you live near the borders. The rule clearly said that only Shinobis from inside of the Konoha village are allowed to take missions. For someone your age, you sure do lie a lot." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Jiraiya was getting pissed off with this boy.

"How old are you?" Jiraiya asked him.

"I'm seven years old,"

"Are you sure you're seven?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that I am seven years old."

"Well, in my neighbourhood, seven years old doesn't talk like that." Jiraiya said. Then, Naruto noticed something.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're the biggest liar in your neighbourhood. Tell me, do you live alone in your neighbourhood?"

The question Naruto gave him took him by surprise. He was impressed with Naruto's skills with revealing truths.

"Okay, you got me. I'll tell you." Jiraiya confessed.

"Yeah, go me!" Naruto cheered with a smile.

"If, you promise to keep it a secret." Jiraya offered him. Naruto just simply nodded.

"I was on my way to the ramen stand, until I heard some girls laughing nearby. So, I decided to 'investigate' it. I went in through the bushes to. . ."

"You mean sneaked in?" Naruto asked, cutting off Jiraiya's words.

"No, I meant went in." Jiraya replied.

"Now, where was I?"

"You sneaked in through the bushes." Naruto replied him. Jiraya just sighed.

"As I was saying, I went through the bushes to check out where was the laughing from. Then, I saw it." Jiraya said to Naruto. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Naruto didn't know why.

"Saw what?" Naruto asked.

"I saw three beautiful angels, playing together at the river. They were all beautiful, their faces was magnificent. And they had a round and huge. . ." Jiraya's words were stopped by Naruto.

"Whoa, old man. Look who you're talking with, sheesh. I'm only seven, okay." Naruto said with his arms crossed. Jiraiya apologized and both of them laughed.

"Well, the short version of my story is, I disturbed the girls, the villagers got angry, they chased me all the way here and they beat me up to death." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face. Both of them just laughed.

"Well, so much for your 'mission'," Naruto replied.

Jiraya got up, he stretch a little bit, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"It's night already, you should probably go home." Jiraya replied him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Well, since you saved my life, I'll treat you some ramens." He offered with a wide smile.

"But not tonight, since I'm out of money."

"10th September. It's my birthday. I live with Tsunade." Naruto said to him.

"Sure, I'll be there early." Jiraya said and wandered off.

**Flashback ends**

"So, you're ready?" Jiraya asked Naruto while walking towards the door. Naruto woke up from his daydream.

"Sure," He said. He put on his shirt and pants, and followed Jiraya to the ramen stand.

When he arrived there, he saw two Shinobis sat on the chair. On the right was Kakashi, and on the left was a dark-haired guy with a ponytail. Though, he didn't recognize him.

"Kakashi! Iruka!" Jiraiya yelled. Both of the Shinobis turned and saw Jiraya and Naruto. Both of them smiled. Jiraya and Naruto sat next to each other. Kakashi sat on Naruto's left and Iruka sat on Jiraiya's right. All of them ordered ramen at the counter.

"Hey, Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hey, Kakashi." Naruto replied.

"I see you've both met. Allow me to introduce you to Iruka, one of my friend, and one of Tsunde's." Jiraya said patting Iruka's back. Naruto and Iruka shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. Oh yeah, and happy birthday," Iruka said to Naruto with a smile. When Iruka faced Naruto, Naruto noticed there was a long cut from his left cheek to his right. He wanted to ask Iruka, but he thought that asking it will be rude.

"Thanks, Iruka. And thanks to all of you guys, too." Naruto said happily. He was smiling widely, he was happy that the person he saved and two of his new friends were there. He didn't care if they were old; he just wanted to be happy. When Kakashi saw the smile of the young boy, he couldn't have felt happier. His heart lightens when he saw Naruto smiled, he felt happy and glad.

When all of them were busy chatting, someone touched Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around, only to see a blonde girl smiling at him. Her eyes. Her eyes were the same colour as Naruto. Pure blue sea. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a Konoha picture on the front of the shirt. She wore black short jeans.

"H-hey," Naruto said when he turned. The girl simply smiled.

"You must be Naruto, right?" She said with a cute smile on her face. Naruto nodded and blushed when the girl smiled at him.

"Hi, Naruto. My name is Ino. Ino Yamanaka." She lends him her right hand. Naruto didn't realize it. He was still looking at Ino's face. It was the most beautiful girl he ever saw that was about the same age as him. Ino pulled her hand and grabbed it. She then shook hands with him. Naruto was surprised, and he blushed harder.

"H-hi. I'm Naruto. I'm pleased to be with you. I mean, meet you." Naruto corrected himself. Ino laughed slightly.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." She said, bowing at Kakashi.

"Now, now. There's no need for that." Kakashi said to her. Naruto moved his seat closer to Kakashi.

"How old is she?" Naruto whispered at Kakashi's ear. Kakashi looked him with confusion.

"She's seven, and as for the matter of fact, you're still seven." Kakashi said and smiled.

"Hey, I just turned eight today." Naruto replied him.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're still to young."

Naruto sighed slightly.

"Is this love?" Kakashi said with a wide smile. Eventhough Kakashi wore a mask; Naruto could still see the smile.

"No way!" He protested. "Love is for children." Naruto added.

"And you're a children," Iruka said behind him.

"Ino is pretty too. It'll be bad for you to waste this chance." Jiraiya added. Right now, all of them were surrounding Naruto, including Ino.

"He's right, Naruto. I'm still a kid too. And I'm turning eight at 15th October. Chances like this rarely appear." Ino said. Her face was inches away from Naruto. She just smiled when she said that. When Naruto saw her, he just fell from the chair he was sitting on.

"Ouch."

All of them just laughed, including Naruto. Ino lend him a hand and helped him stood back up. When he stood up, he was still holding Ino's hands, and just couldn't let go.

"Umm, you can let go now." Ino said. Her face was blushing, so was Naruto's. Both of them smiled to each other.

"Ahh, young love. This is what separates us from back then." Iruka said while smiling.

"Since when did you become a love doctor?" Kakashi asked him.

"Since I saw young love." Iruka replied. All of them burst into laughter.

"Well well, look what we got here." A voice near them said.

It was Tsunade. She had a cake on her hand with eight candles.

"Happy birthday, my beloved son."

* * *

**Notes: Spread the love, everybody. Hahaha. We discovered that love can exist between young boys and girls. Now, what will happen to the next chapter? Well, just wait it see. A review is always appreciated. Until then, takecare.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: So, Here is chapter 4. I hope you guys will enjoy it. I've done my best so far, so if you have any ideas on the story, let me know.**

**P.S: Let's just say that, Tsunade used Naruto's family name when she adopted Naruto. Because she didn't want the Uzumaki clan to be forgotten.**

* * *

Naruto was very happy today. It was his 8th birthday, and everyone he knew was there. Kakashi and Jiraiya were beside him. Iruka was next to Jiraiya, while Tsunade was behind Naruto.

"Where's Ino?" Naruto asked everybody. He checked everywhere, and saw her who was about to leave.

"Hey, Ino. Where're you going? I'm about to blow the candle." Naruto said to her. Ino just shook her head.

"I'm here just to wish you, Naruto. Besides, you don't want me around." Ino replied him. She seemed sad when she said that to Naruto, but she just smiled. When she was about to leave, Naruto held her hand.

"There's always room for one more," Naruto said to her. Ino blushed a little when he saw Naruto smiled to her, and held her hand. She wouldn't expect Naruto to be that kind. She couldn't say no, and Naruto wouldn't take a no for an answer as well. She simply nodded.

"T-thanks, Naruto." She said to him. Naruto pulled her to where the party was. There, he already saw eight candles were already on fire.

There were some wishes and request between the people there.

"Blow the candles,"

"Make a wish."

"I want a big slice."

"Who farted?"

Naruto was happy at the moment. He blew the candles and made a wish.

'I wish. . . I wish that moments like this will last forever," Naruto thought after blew the candles. All the Shinobis, including Ino, was clapping their hand. Tsunade called the cooker from the ramen stand to take a picture of them. They arranged themselves.

"Alright. Say 'happy birthday'."

Everyone yelled happy birthday and smiled. They also took some random and silly pictures together. Like Iruka and Kakashi smiling, Jiraiya carrying Naruto around his neck, Tsunade and Naruto with Ino and even Naruto and Ino. Both of them were blushing when Tsunade took photos from them. All of them just laughed.

"All of you had fun? And you didn't even invite me." A voice behind them said. Tsunade and Kakashi both froze. They stared at each other.

"You turn first," Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"You first."

"You're with the nuts, you're first."

"And you're a woman, so you're first. And you're his assistant as well."

"Okay, let's turn together." Shizune replied him. Both of their face expression was scared, anger, and pity.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3!" Kakashi said. When they turned, both of them bowed. Iruka and Jiraiya also bowed. Naruto and Ino was still staring at the man, in confusion.

"Well well, if it isn't the young Naruto. Hello there little kid. Enjoying the party?" The man said while looking at Naruto. He had a weird looking straw head, like the ones that samurai wears.

"You bet." Naruto said with a smile. When he said them, the four of the Shinobi gasped and muttered something.

"Tell me, what's your mother's name?" The man asked.

"Tsunade, sir. Tsunade Uzumaki." Naruto replied him.

"What's her real name?"

"Umm, I don't understand, sir."

"You haven't told him about his parents, Tsunade? And the fact that you used his family's name as well."

"M-my, parents?" Naruto looked at him with confusion. Does he mean that Naruto had a family? Or is Tsunade lying to him? Ino stared at the man, who was walking towards Tsunade who was still bowing.

"You promised, Tsunade. And you, don't think you're safe, Kakashi." He said and glared at Kakashi.

"We're sorry, lord Hokage." Both of them said.

"I must admire your skills. You'd managed to hide this secret from me, for almost 8 years." The Hokage said while grinning.

Naruto approached the Hokage, until the Hokage was beside him.

"Young man," The Hokage lifted his right hand. Tsunade thought that he was going to slap Naruto.

"No!" She yelled, causing some of the people who was walking nearby them stared.

All of them were scared of Naruto being slap, until. . .

"We made a pretty darn good team." The Hokage said and clapped his hand with Naruto's. Then, both of them laughed their asses off. Literally, they were sitting on the floor and laughed loudly.

"Wait, you know the lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who was still laughing.

"Of course. He already told me about my parents' death and all that stuff." He managed between his laugh.

"But, how? When? Why?" Tsunade asked.

**Flashback (Moments ago before Jiraiya knocked. . .)**

When Naruto was alone in the house, someone knocked on the windows behind him. He turned around, only to see an old man with a black suit.

"Shhhh," The old man said, putting his finger on his mouth.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Will you at least let me in?" The old man said. Naruto took the risk and opened the window. The old man sat next to Naruto.

"Thanks," The old man said with a smile.

"Sure, but. . ." Naruto's words were cut off by the old man.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha village, and you mother's boss." He said. Naruto was in a state of shocked. The Hokage was in front of him, smiling at him.

"It's nice to meet you, lord Hokage. I'm sorry for my disrespect to you. Please forgive me." Naruto said and bowed on his knees in front of him.

"Now now, no need for the formalities. Officially, I'm not here." He said and gestured Naruto to stand up.

"But you're here. Right?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen just laughed.

"Well, technically, yes. Officially, no. Anyway, that's not why I'm here." Hiruzen said and stood up. He walked next to Naruto, who was still trying to figure out what did he meant by 'I'm not here.'

"I'm here, on your 8th birthday, to tell you about your parents." Naruto's eyes widened. He thought that Tsunade was his only relative. Well, that's what he believed.

"Sit down with me, Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"But how? You're still standing up." Naruto asked.

"Am I?" A voice said behind him. Naruto got surprised and turned around. He saw the Hokage sitting down at the bench in his living room. His jaw dropped. He was impressed with the speed of the Hokage. Without asking him, he just sat there with him.

He spent nearly two hours, explaining Naruto about his parents' death.

"But why didn't Tsunade tell me about this?"

"She loved you Naruto, she loved you like her own son. And seeing you sad, she rather die. She would've done anything and everything just to make sure you're happy with her." Hiruzen replied him. He patted on Naruto's back.

"Sometimes, the bitterest truth can be better than the sweetest lie." Hiruzen added. Naruto was still in a state of shock. He wasn't mad, but he was happy. He was happy that he had Tsunade. He was happy that Hiruzen told him the truth. Naruto wasn't even sad, because this is better than being alone. Maybe even his true parents' wouldn't want to see Naruto being sad. So, he simply smiled.

"Are you alright, little kid?" Hiruzen asked him. He was surprised that Naruto can smile even after what he had tell him.

"You're not mad?"

"For what? My parents' would've wanted this. And at least I got someone on my side. So yeah, I'm happy." He said with a smile.

When Hiruzen saw the kid smiled, he couldn't help but smiled. If any kids were in Naruto's situation, they'll probably get out of the house. But not Naruto.

"Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"She's a Shinobi. She volunteered herself to protect you. Tsunade and Kakashi both promise to-" Then, his words were cut off by Naruto.

"No, no, no. I don't think you understand. Who is Tsunade?" Naruto asked again.

"Umm, I don't get it." Hiruzen said with confusion.

"She's my mother," Naruto replied him with a smile. Hiruzen was shocked with what the young boy said.

"I'm glad that I had her. Telling me the truth still doesn't change the fact that she is my guardian. Even if I run from home, if I hated her, or if I'm sad, my real parents' won't come back to life. At least, they were remembered as one of the heroes that saved Konoha."

Hiruzen was in awe. What the boy said was true. Naruto must live even if the village never appreciated him, in order to remember the Uzumaki clan. He understands the boy's burden. Naruto was the true hero of the village.

When the village was under attack by the demon fox, they needed something to hold the fox. It wasn't a barrier, nor was a shield. They needed a young born baby to contain the fox. If it was contained in an adult's body, they would just die from the pressure. They needed a pure hearted child, a newborn, in precise. And Naruto was the only living thing with pure and innocent heart there when the attack happened. Not letting the opportunity slip, Naruto's parents' risks their lives to contain the fox inside Naruto. Without Naruto, the whole village would be destroyed. While other people considered him as a threat, Shinobis think of him as a hero who saved Konoha.

But some Shinobi refuse to believe that.

'You, Naruto. Are the true hero' Hiruzen thought.

"Now, it's time for me to go. Oh yeah, and don't tell them about me, okay? Remember, I'm officially not here." Hiruzen said before he disappeared in a smoke.

Naruto just smiled when he said that. He knew that the Hokage had to tell him, because Tsunade didn't have the courage. Then, he heard Jiraiya knocking the door.

**Flashback ends**

"So, to shorten things up, we got you guys good, didn't we?" Naruto said who was still laughing. Hiruzen also smiled and laughed. Jiraiya and Iruka were laughing while Kakashi and Tsunade still looks concern about themselves.

"Oh yeah, and I've decided to ignore the promises we made. I was hoping you'll break the promise actually." Hiruzen said to Tsunade and Kakashi. Then, both of them jumped excitedly and happily. They thanked the Hokage many and many times.

"But," Hiruzen added. Kakashi and Tsunade stopped and looked at the floor. 'Great, now I'm gonna be suspended for a week.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Only if you guys buy me ramens." He finished. Kakashi and Tsunade gave a sigh of relief. All of them just laughed. Then, they started slicing the cake. Naruto saw Ino sitting on the very end, alone.

"Ino," Naruto said as he approached her.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm just bored, I guess."

"Here, take this. It's strawberry."

"Nah. I don't really like strawberries."

"Then have mine." Naruto gave her his chocolate cake, which was her favourite flavour. He took a spoon and gave to Ino.

"How about we share?" Ino asked him. He just nodded. Both of them started slicing and then ate the cake. When suddenly.

"Here, open your mouth." Ino said, giving Naruto a spoon of cake. She blushed when she did that, but she didn't know why.

"Is it for me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, silly." She replied. Both of them blushed. Naruto opened his mouth.

"Ahhhh," Naruto said while his mouth was wide open. He ate the cake that Ino was giving.

"How is it?"

"It's delicious." He replied excitedly. Then, a flash appeared beside them.

"Awww, you guys look so cute together. You guys have the same colour of eyes, and hair." Tsunade interfered them.

"Mom!" Naruto said while covering his face. Ino couldn't do anything but smiled.

It was the best birthday present so far, and it was the best day Naruto ever had. The Hokage smiled and sat next to Naruto.

"Go get him, tiger."

* * *

**Notes: There you have it. PM me if you think it needs more work. I'll try to do everything to satisfy you guys. Well, a review will always be appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 5. Remember! I'm doing this from the very beginning, so some character may not appear.**

**Vendetta419: Well, I'm curious too. She might be an orphan, but again, she might not. Let's just see where it goes. Thanks ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO.**

* * *

Naruto woke up from his sleep. And again, Tsunade wasn't on the bed, probably had to go to work early. Probably still mad at Naruto because of yesterday. He remembered the prank he did yesterday with the Hokage, and smiled a bit.

He had fun yesterday, when everyone wished him his birthday. Including the Hokage himself. But his thought drifted to something else. His head was still thinking about Ino, the blue-eyed girl. She was sweet and kind, and she was beautiful.

"C'mon, Naruto. Focus!" He said to himself.

He got up from bed, and showered immediately. Brushed his teeth, shampooed, soap there and here, blah blah blah. He took some eggs from the fridge and cooked it. Then Ino showed up again on his mind. He can't get Ino out of his head

"This is not enough," Naruto muttered to himself after he finished eating. He was still hungry after he ate the eggs that he cooked. He checked the fridge again, and saw some slices of cakes. And the spoon from yesterday.

The spoon from yesterday. . .

Spoon. . .

"Here Naruto, open your mouth."

"Ah! No!" Naruto yelled. It was the spoon that Ino used. Her voice started to echo on his head. Many questions appeared in his head. Why can't he get Ino out of his mind? Where does she live? Why was the spoon there? And it was from yesterday?

"You're not thinking straight Naruto." He said to himself. He relaxed a little bit. He wanted to meet Ino.

No, he didn't want to meet Ino.

He needed to.

Naruto wore a black t-shirt with some colourful writings that says 'Konoha Rocks!' He wore black skinny jeans. He went outside and locked the doors. When he got outside, starting from that moment, he started to ask questions to everyone about Ino. Where does she live, what is her age, does she live with someone he knew? And more importantly, is she currently dating someone?

Then, when he was walking on the street, he saw a woman who was walking past him. Sure, there were many people that walked past him, but this woman, well, she seemed nice.

"Ummm, miss, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked the woman. She ignored him as if he wasn't even there.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks anyway." Naruto said to that woman. The woman glared him with a disgusted expression, but Naruto just smiled. Probably he got used to it already, being glared and considered as a threat. Naruto started to ask everyone that walked past him. Most of them ignored, some of them didn't, and all of them didn't know the answer. He was starting to feel weird. If Ino lives in the neighbourhood, why did no one knew her?

"Hey, Naruto." A voice said near him.

"Oh, hey. Umm, stranger." Naruto replied the voice. When he turned around, he saw a girl with a short dark hair, and a ponytail. A woman, to be exact. She wore an orange skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt. She had grey eyes that seemed murderous. Like, literally. Her eyes were glaring right into his soul.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Follow me, Naruto." The woman ordered him and grabbed his hand.

"Whoa, wait!" He yelled and forced her to let go of his hand.

"First of all, I don't even know you. And second of all, how did you know me?" Naruto asked her. He was still in a state of shock, and attracted many people's attention near them. The woman grinned. She held Naruto's hand and lifted him. She didn't lift him too high, but she was strong. Naruto's feet didn't touch the floor.

"Look punk, I don't want any trouble. Just follow me, and you won't get hurt." She said with a rather angry tone.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Put me down now!" Naruto said to her. Instead of putting Naruto down, she threw him. Naruto flew a few meters back from where he stood just now.

Naruto stood back up, and gave her thumbs up. 'Cool,' he thought.

"Sheesh. You are strong for a pretty woman," Naruto grinned. He didn't know why he smiled; he just thought that it's better to smile at her then to be thrown away by her.

"Don't get used to it, kid. Now, follow me." She ordered and left. Naruto simply nodded and followed her.

When he was walking behind her, people glared at them. Are they glaring at Naruto? Or at the woman in front of him? He wanted to ask her, but he thought that it'll be much safer to keep quiet. He saw many things beside him. Shops for clothes, treatments, restaurants, and even a swimming pool. An adult swimming pool, to be precise. Yuck. Then, when he turned around to see the other side of him, he saw her. A blonde girl with sea blue-eyes, just like his. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Ino," Naruto said. Ino didn't saw him, but he saw her. And Naruto, was very, very, very happy. He started to imagine Ino beside him, holding his hand. Giving Naruto a present everyday, without any reasons. And why was Naruto imagining this? Is this love? Or is this lust?

"You said something?" The woman in front of him said. He woke up from his imagination.

"Umm, no. Nothing." Naruto shook his head. He was in a dilemma. He wanted to meet Ino. This was probably his only chance. He saw Ino left the place she just stood. Then, he ran to the place where Ino was standing just now.

Big mistake.

"Are you. . . Going somewhere?" The woman in front of him said. Her voice deepened. She had Naruto's neck between her arms, strangling the boy. Naruto couldn't do anything. Naruto was scared of this girl. Is she even a woman? If she is, then she must be a street fighter, because from the way that she moved. Whoa, she can catch flies.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know. There's nothing that can make me happier than strangling you," She said. She let go of Naruto.

"Luckily for you, your mom is a friend." She said with a grin.

"Now get that ass, moving." She ordered Naruto. Naruto started walking, faster than before. He wanted to check Ino so much, but to be strangled on the neck by a witch, is unimaginable.

After a few minutes of walking and slapping, they arrived at their destination.

"We're here." The woman said. In front of them was a big building, more like a school. Naruto thought it was an office or something like that. But there was a big notice board at the top of the entrance.

'Konoha Academy.'

"Umm, miss?" Naruto called her.

"What is it?"

"Where are we?"

"You'll know."

"Umm, one more thing,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Naruto bowed. The woman was a bit surprised with his action.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pain in your ass," Naruto stated. The woman laughed slightly and smiled.

"Just go already." The woman said and left. She disappeared in a smoke.

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled it. He was finding his courage to enter. He walked towards the entrance. Then he saw a guy in a blue uniform, it's the security probably.

"Name?" The man said.

"E-excuse me?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

The man opened a book in front of him and searched for Naruto's name. This is a weird process. When the security found his name, he nodded and gestured Naruto to walk forward. Then, he sat back on his chair. Without any question, Naruto just obliged.

"Whoa, this is a big place." Naruto said in awe. The inside of the school was really huge. He looked the place around him and saw many figures and dummies. This place was probably the training ground for Shinobis. Without bothering anything, he just walked forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki." A voice said somewhere.

"You're here finally. Took you some time, huh." The voice said.

"Let's just say there was a traffic jam." Naruto grinned. The voice just laughs.

"Show yourself,"

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"Below you."

Naruto looked below, and saw a frog. A red, tiny frog.

"You're a frog?"

"And you're a boy. What's the difference between us?" The frog said in total frustration.

"Now, since you're here, follow me." The frog said. Naruto sighed. First, he had to follow a witch to arrive here. Then, he had to follow a frog. Where to? Naruto didn't say anything. He just smiled and followed.

There were many rooms near the training grounds with various colours. The frog stood in front of a room with black and white stripes on the door.

"Hiruzen, he's here." The frog said. Wait, Hiruzen? Naruto have heard that name before, but his memories were making trouble again.

"Come in," A guy inside of the room said. When they entered the room, it was spacious. It had a picture of a beautiful handwriting on the wall, a picture of the mountains, and surprisingly, there was a picture of the frog, too. There was a desk in front of them, with a guy in a straw hat sitting behind.

"Thank you, Koguren." The guy said. That must've been the frog's name. The frog nodded and hopped away, leaving Naruto with the guy with weird straw hat in the room.

"Naruto, we meet again."

"Wait, do I know you?"

"It's me," The guy lifted the straw hat and put it on the table.

"Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked with a confused tone.

"You are expected to bow, in my presence."

"Oh, okay. S-sorry, lord Hokage."

"Now, let's get straight to the point. Your mother asked me if you can go and train in a ninja school. Since there is only one school that'll accept you, I guess you'll be alright with the process." The Hokage said. This is a lifetime chance; there was no way that he'll let this chance go. But again, seeing the condition of the dummies and figures outside, the students here must've been the best.

"Which school?" Naruto asked.

"Here." The Hokage answered.

"Okay, why not." Naruto said. He was excited that he will finally learn how to be a ninja. 'Hooray.' He thought.

"Umm, sir. One question." Naruto asked. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"If I am really entering this school, would you mind telling me about this school? Where's the canteen? Where's my class? Who is the headmaster here?"

The Hokage grinned.

"Well, all of your questions will be answered during your orientation. And you did just say one question. So, for now, I'll only answer your last question. Me." The Hokage said.

Naruto's tongue froze. Is he really the headmaster? Then that must mean that this academy, will be hell. With the Shinobis as teachers, he wouldn't even last for a day.

"You didn't like it, did you?" The Hokage asked. Naruto couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." He added.

"So, Naruto. Go home. You can come again, tomorrow." The Hokage said.

"Why? Tomorrow is Sunday. I thought schools only open from Monday to Friday." He asked the Hokage.

"Well, it's your mother's decision. Since she is always busy, she was scared that you will have no one to talk to, and you'll be lonely. And she was too lazy to cook breakfast." The Hokage said. Naruto sighed and smiled.

"So, let's wrap this up. Today, which is Saturday, I'll be-"

"Wrong! Tonight you'll pack your things, tomorrow you'll come back, be here at precisely 9 in the morning. Too early, you can clean the toilet. Too late, you can be punished. Precisely, 9 o'clock."

Whoa, this the rule? Was this a school? Or a military base? The rules were pretty tight. Huh, tomorrow's is gonna be one heck of a day.

"You may leave." The Hokage told him. Naruto thanked him left the room. When he got out of the so-called school, a frog appeared in front of him white a smoke.

"Remember, 9 o'clock," The frog said. It was Koguren.

"At least get rid of the smoke, man." He muttered. Koguren just laughed and left him. With a smoke bomb.

"Damn," Naruto muttered.

* * *

**Notes: I know, I know. It's a little bit boring. But I have it under control, so don't worry. Next chapter will probably change Naruto's life. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. A review is always appreciated. Until then, take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Well, here it is, chapter 6. Some sad scenes here. I hope you guys will enjoy reading.**

* * *

It was his first day going to school. And he was late.

"Damn, he's gonna kill me." Naruto muttered while heading to the Konoha Academy. He was running like there was no tomorrow. There were several places that he almost fell.

"At least it's still hasn't reach 10." He said with a smile. When he arrived at the academy, there were already some boys and girls there. All of them were in some lines, probably 8 or 9 lines. They were divided; the girls were on the left and boys on the right. They were singing, maybe the school's official song. When Naruto went in one of the lines, they'd already finished singing.

"You're late, Naruto Uzumaki." A voice in front of them said. Everyone turned and face Naruto. Some of them glared at Naruto with disgust and anger, while some just looked. "First day chance?"

"I said precisely 9, and you're late for nearly an hour. Where is your discipline, boy? Even though it's your first day, don't think you can escape the punishments." The Hokage yelled at him from the front. There were few men and women at the front dressed in the Shinobi's uniform. Maybe the teachers. Naruto's face was red. He just got humiliated by the Hokage, and there were people there. Everyone laughed at him, excluding the teachers. He just covered his face with his hand.

"I-I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." Naruto just smiled with humiliation and laughter surrounding him. He couldn't do anything. He thought that going to this school will have different kind of students, that this school will have a different atmosphere. But it was just the same. Everybody didn't respect him.

"Everybody, you may go to your classes. Remember, today we have a practical exam. Any Juniors who past this test will be promoted to the Seniors rank. And as for you, Naruto Uzumaki. Don't even think you can escape from your punishments. You are dismissed." The Hokage said. All of the students there said thank you, except Naruto. The Hokage walked towards him.

"You disrespected me,"

"I didn't mean to."

"But you promised to me, Naruto. Precisely 9 o'clock."

"I was late, okay. Tsunade didn't wake me up, she was early today. You think its easy living alone? Then try living for-"

The Hokage raised his hand and slapped Naruto when he was still talking. Naruto was shocked. Did the Hokage just slap him? He stood there quietly. No words came out of his mouth.

"I didn't ask you to speak, young ninja. When I say something, you listen."

"Y-yes sir. I'm sorry."

The Hokage turned and walked away, leaving Naruto standing near the entrance alone. "The broom and towels is on the first room on your right. Clean the school area."

The Hokage just walked away, entered his room and closed the doors. Naruto was still shocked. First, he was being rude. And second, he disrespected the Hokage. This was one of the rudest things he ever did. Ignoring his thoughts, he followed the Hokage's order. He went to the first room and opened the door, only to see some brooms, cleaning materials and everything related to clean. He took a broom, a bucket, a bottle filled with liquid for cleaning and some towels.

He started sweeping the floor, wiping the mirrors, putting the leaves into a plastic and readjusted the dummies. When he was sweeping the floor in front of a class with no teachers inside, all of the people inside laughed at him. Some of them threw bottles and balls of papers at him.

"Clean the floor, loser."

"Just go home, demon. You're just a useless person here."

"Why are you sweeping when you should be licking the floor."

All of the students in the class mocked him. They made fun of him, the insulted him, they insulted his parents, they disrespected him. He didn't mind them. He continued his work.

It was almost 1 p.m. when he stopped. He was sitting at the bench near the academy's entrance. "Good work, young ninja."

A voice appeared in front of him. When he looked where the voice was coming from, it was Hiruzen.

"I didn't expect you to clean every last bit of dust." The Hokage complimented. The Hokage was smiling in front of him. Naruto was tired, but he managed a smile when he looked at the Hokage.

"I've had worse," Naruto muttered. Both of them laughed.

"Listen, Naruto. About the earlier incident, I-"

"I know sir. I forgive you. It was technically my fault. So, forgive me."

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have slapped you. There was no need for that." The Hokage insisted. Naruto nodded and smiled. When suddenly, both of them heard footsteps near the entrance.

"Hiruzen!" A girl entered and shouted. It was the same girl that brought Naruto to the academy, the witch with grey eyes. "Lord Hokage." The Hokage corrected him.

"Fuck that! Hiruzen, I need to talk to you, it's an emergency!"

"What wrong with you? Where are your manners, Anko?"

"It's her mother," She said, with a sad tone. Naruto watched them in confusion. The witch's name was Anko, and she was talking something about his mother.

"What's wrong?" Hiruzen asked her. She raised her eyebrow and communicated him with a hand signal.

The Hokage's eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He was shocked.

"Naruto, follow her." The Hokage said with a deep tone.

"Why would I-"

"Just do it!" He yelled at Naruto. Naruto got shocked and followed his order. "Tsunade," The Hokage said with a sad tone. The Hokage was crying. He feared of what is to come.

"Faster, Naruto!" Anko yelled as both of them paced their ways to the hospital. Naruto kept quiet along the way. He wanted to ask what was happening, but the situation seemed serious. Anko's face was looking serious and sad atthe same time. What is going on?

When they arrived outside the hospital, Anko turned around to face Naruto.

"Whatever happens inside, promise me you will be silent." Anko pleaded. She was sad, but she covered it with a fake smile. Naruto got a bad feeling about this, like something bad happened. He reluctantly nodded.

When they got inside, it was quiet, just like a normal hospital. Everything seemed normal, so he didn't fell worried, yet. Anko pulled his hand and lead the way. When they stopped, in front of them was a door, with the number 1010. He wondered who's inside. When Anko pushed the door, Naruto saw Ino sitting on a chair near the bed. But his attentions didn't turn to her. His attention was focusing at the woman who was lying on the bed.

"M-mom?"

Anko was holding Naruto's hand tighly, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"She's badly injured. She is not in a good shape, right now."

There were some cuts and bruises on Tsunade body. She was unconscious. Naruto was confused. How can she be injured? She was just fine this morning. He was about to cry, when something stopped him.

"Is that Naruto?" Tsunade said weakly. Her head turned slightly. When she saw her son, she was smiling. Tears streamed down on her cheeks. "Naruto," She whispered. Naruto walked near her. He was going to cry, but he didn't. Crying will only make her mother feel bad. Naruto holds her mother's hand tightly.

"What, do you think of, you new school?" Tsunade asked him. She was breathing heavily. Ino was holding Tsunade's other hand and cried. She was emotional. She couldn't hold her tears from falling down.

"I'm still wondering if Koguren is a real frog." Naruto replied her with a smile. He also couldn't hold it. He was also crying. Seeing her mother in this condition, he wanted to kill himself. He was mad because he was not on her side to protect her. He wanted to find the person that did this to his mother. He wanted to give the person a serious ass whooping.

Her mother just smiled when Naruto said that.

"I want to speak to Naruto, alone." Tsunade said. Ino and Anko nodded. They went outside and waited for some good news from the doctor.

"Naruto, you were always a great child. Ever since I adopted you, I knew that taking care of you will be a dream come true."

"Mom. I-Im. Also grateful. I'm also grateful to have someone like you, mom." Naruto said in sadness. He sat on the bed next to Tsunade.

"If I've done something wrong, if I've done something that you have never liked, forgive me. I know that I'm not a perfect mother, I'm full of weaknesses. I've never been there for you. I should have protected you, I should have been there for you when the village didn't care about you." Tsunade said. Her breathing was getting heavier.

"No, don't say that." Naruto was crying heavily.

"I'm. I'm sorry." Tsunade's voice suddenly softens. Not realizing, she was no longer breathing.

"Mom? Mom?" There was no more voice. No sound came out of Tsunade's mouth.

"No, no, no! This is wrong! Not yet, not now!" Naruto was screaming loudly. He wished that Tsunade was still breathing.

"I love you mom! Mom! I love you!"

"..."

"Say something, say anything!"

No sound came out of her mouth.

"No. This is wrong. I love you."

At that time, Naruto was hugging her tightly. Knowing that he didn't get any reply from his mother. Her mother didn't get the chance to say I love you to Naruto.

She was gone.

Naruto didn't cry. He wasn't angry. He felt, nothing. His real father and mother died, and now, his guardian died. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't have any friends that will be on his side everyday. Where is he going to live? Who is willing to adopt him? Is he going to be an orphan? Many questions was on his head. But who is going to answer them?

"I love you, mom." Naruto started to cry again.

"I know that you love me, and will always do. You will always live, in my heart." Naruto held Tsunade's hand, and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

**Notes: There you go. I know, I'm not good at writing sad scenes. But I said in the previous chapter that this chapter will probably change Naruto's life. Sorry it's a little short. A review is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Here's chapter 7. I'm sorry it's a bit late. Hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**P.S: There is something that will happen. LOL!**

* * *

"Naruto? Come on; let's go to the ramen stand." Ino called him in front of the door. And still, there were no replies. This has been the third day he didn't come out of his house after Tsunade's death. Since Tsunade died, things have been pretty rough.

"Naruto, let's talk. Would you at least say something?" Ino pleaded him. She was also sad. She didn't know what to do to make Naruto happy, if she can't even make herself happy.

Ino sat down with her back leaning on the door. She heard footsteps near her. She realized it was Kakashi and Iruka with their Shinobi's clothing. Iruka was holding a green box on his hand.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei." Ino said to both of them and bowed. "Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked Ino.

"He's inside," Ino replied her.

Kakashi walked near the door and knocked. There was no response. Kakashi knocked again, and there was still no response.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked him. "Umm, Naruto. Can you, check underneath the bed for me? It's a present that we gave you on your birthday." Kakashi added. He heard footsteps, probably Naruto who followed his orders. Kakashi smiled.

"The yellow box was from me, Iruka and Jiraiya. The pink one is from Ino." Kakashi said. He didn't hear any paper being torn. He hasn't opened the boxes.

"Are you going to open the present?" Kakashi asked.

"Where's my mom's?" Naruto said suddenly. All of them sighed in relief.

"It's on my hand. She wanted to give to you, but didn't have the time." Iruka added.

"Is Jiraiya there?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, just us." Kakashi replied. He knocked on the door again, hoping it will open. "Open the door, Naruto."

"What is in the box? What did my mother gave me?"

"That is for you to find out." Kakashi added. Then, the door in front of them opened, revealing Naruto with his expressionless face.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just looked down. There was no reply from Naruto. There was no smile on his face. His face remained expressionless. When Kakashi looked at him, he didn't see any sadness or angriness. He didn't see anything.

"Here," Iruka said while giving him the green box. Naruto took it and held it.

"Thanks."

"Well, at least you can talk." Kakashi said with a smile. All of them just laughed slightly.

"Come in," Naruto invited them inside.

"Naruto. Look, before your mother died, she gave something to me. Probably she wanted me to give it to you." Ino said while her hand reached her pocket. An envelope was on her hand. She handed it to Naruto. Naruto nodded and took it.

"What's inside?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

When Naruto opened the envelope, He saw some old pictures of him and Tsunade together. There was also a note inside.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry for the mistakes I've done. Having you beside me, is one of the happiest moments of my life. Live fast, Naruto. Stay young. Make sure every last bits of you did something great and unforgettable._

_When you're reading this, you're probably wondering what I am saying. Well, when you reached a certain age. The Hokage will, tell you something. About me. Why I'm writing this letter? Because, I'm gonna die, Naruto. I know, it's weird, but it was meant to be. I love you from the bottom of my heart. This is maybe, goodbye then. I know, this letter seemed ridiculous. But I don't have the time to write._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU._

Naruto smiled when he saw the letter. He felt happy that her mother mentioned I love you.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure. She didn't know how write letters, properly." All of them broke into laughter. Then, Naruto came back. The usual happy smile came back, and happiness filled the young boy's heart. He was happy now. Or what they thought.

"What're we waiting for? Lemme see the present!" Naruto said happily.

"Open mine first!" Ino said to him. Naruto opened the box, he saw an orange shirt with some blue on the shoulder. There was also a bottom inside, with the colour orange and blue.

"My father used to wear this. But it didn't fit him anymore. So I thought that, it might fit in you." Ino said. She blushed a little when she explained him.

"Am I late?" A familiar voice said behind them. When All of them turned, they saw Jiraiya.

"Well, you're just on time." Iruka said to him.

"Sorry, I had to meet the old man, he called me suddenly. He said he wanted to give this to Naruto." Jiraiya said while showing them an orange box. Naruto cheered when he saw the box. "Here, take it."

"Well, come in. He's gonna open our box, next." Kakashi said. Jiraiya came in and closed the door. When Naruto opened the box, well.

"Umm, what's this?" Naruto asked while grabbing a book with some nude pictures. Jiraiya and Iruka sighed.

"Kakashi," Both of them said. Kakashi just smiled. "I'll take that." Kakashi said and took the book.

"Eeww, gross." Ino said. All of them laughed. When Naruto checked the box again, he saw some kunais and shurikens. Naruto got excited when he saw the present.

"Wow, this is awesome."

"Now, remember. Use this only for emergency. Emergency only." Kakashi warned him. Naruto nodded and grabbed one of the kunai and started slashing in the air.

"Well, now there's two left. Which should I open first?" He asked. Their shook their heads. Naruto looked at the orange box from the Hokage and took it. When he opened it, there was only a letter.

_Look Back_

"Well, some present." Naruto muttered. He looked back to where his window is, and saw the Hokage. All of them smiled.

"Open the window."

"Say please."

"Open the window please."

All of them laughed, including the Hokage. When Naruto opened the window, he let the Hokage come inside.

"Let me guess, you're officially not here?" Naruto asked.

"Not this time." Hiruzen replied.

"Ummm, thanks for the present?" Naruto said. Hiruzen laughed slightly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." The old man gave him another orange box. Naruto quickly took it. When he opened it, he saw a scroll. When he opened the scroll, there were some instructions and writings.

"This is my present for you. Learn it." Hiruzen said.

"What is this?"

"A scroll."

"What is it for?"

"It's for you, of course."

"Yeah, it's for me, but what does it do?"

"It teaches you."

"You're annoying." Naruto said sarcastically. The Hokage just laugh.

"Sorry. It's some jutsu that I wanted you to know. I've entrusted Jiraiya to teach you." The Hokage said. Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and both of them nodded. The Hokage ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I have to go now." The Hokage said. He was about to climb the window when Naruto stopped him.

"We have a system that's called a door." Naruto said and smiled.

"Nah, it doesn't fit with my style. Besides, it wouldn't look awesome that way." The Hokage grinned. All of them laughed.

"Now, Tsunade's present." Iruka said. When Naruto opened the green box, there was a book inside. Two books, actually. With thick pages. On the first book, which was yellow coloured, was written 'My Diary'. This must've been Tsunade's, Naruto thought. When he flicked open through the pages, there were some drawings and writings about some adventure. Tsunade's adventure. She wrote all the things that happened to her on this book.

"This is her story. She wrote everything, even before the day she became a Shinobi." Kakashi said. "Just make sure you don't lose it."

"Of course not. Wait, when you said she wrote everything, does that mean that-"

"She was never married." Jiraiya said to Naruto, cutting off his words. "That's why she loves you more than anything."

Naruto was looking on the floor. Even though Naruto knew that he was adopted, he never thought that she was a loner. He thought that Tsunade had experienced life as a mother, because she was a great one. Then, the other book, which was in orange, was written 'Ours' on the page cover. When he opened the book, there were many jutsus and fighting skills. There were also some instructions on how to survive in the woods.

"Better keep this in my pocket. Just in case." Naruto said. "Well, guess we're finish here. How about some ramens?"

"Yeah, I'll treat you." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, I always wanted to try the-"

"Whoa, hold on, Iruka. I'll treat Naruto, not you."

"But, I thought were friends?"

"We are, and this is how we should treat each other."

"Aww man." Iruka sighed. All of them broke into laughter. They were about to go outside when Ino slipped.

"Hey, you okay, Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto was a bit dizzy at the moment. He was about to fall when Ino caught him. Then he stood back up.

"Yeah"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Confident by the answer, they all headed for the ramen stand.

That's when things got weird.

When they were on the way to the ramen stand, Naruto felt weird. He was sweating, like really sweating. You can see the sweat on his shirt. He felt hot inside. Like something was pressing a bulb on his chest.

"Naruto, are you okay? You're sweating." Iruka asked him. He was worried about Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"It's sure is hot today, right?" Naruto asked. All of them looked at Naruto with confusion. It was hot, but not that hot. They weren't sweating like Naruto.

"What are you saying? Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I've answered that question many times, I'm completely fine."

No, he's not.

His vision was getting blur. He wasn't sure what was happening. He felt like someone was closing his eyes. He ignored the pain as the blurriness started to fade away.

Big mistake.

When they arrived at the ramen stand, he was shivering. He felt cold. He was sweating, cold and hot at the same time, and dizziness strikes him just when he was this sick.

He didn't sit down on the chair with the others. His mood changed, he didn't want to go out. He was tired like hell. He turned around to get back home. Then, he started to see black figures. All of them covered in blood. Naruto was scared. When he tried to walk, his knee couldn't support him. He immediately fell.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled and rushed to where Naruto is. Naruto was shivering, but his body was hot. Then, Jiraiya and the rest went to where Naruto was lying.

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Get him to the hospital!"

There were many questions that surrounded them as people started to circle Naruto. Naruto didn't hear any of the questions. He couldn't hear anything, except the sound of him breathing heavily. Ino was holding his shivering hands and started crying.

Jiraiya lifted Naruto and rushed to the hospital. "Move out of the way!" He yelled and ran to the hospital.

That's when he disappeared.

When Naruto was carried by Jiraiya, he closed his eyes, hoping the pain might go away. That's when he heard some noises inside his head.

"Naruto, it's your prophecy. Help them. Leave them. Never look back. Keep your word. You were meant to. Go." The voice echoed inside Naruto's head. Then, when Naruto opened his eyes, he was on the space. Like, literally, the earth was beneath him. The moon was on top of him. He saw some stars and asteroids. The pain on his body started to disappear.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"You're inside your head Naruto." A voice said. It was the voice before.

"Who are you?"

"Isn't that obvious, Naruto? I'm inside you."

"What are you talking? Where am I? Am I dead?"

The voice slightly laughed. "Not just yet."

Then, the same pain from before was striking his body again. He started screaming and crying. He wanted the pain to stop.

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled.

"With pleasure." The voice said. A knife suddenly stabbed Naruto on the heart. The pain was gone, but was he dead? Did Naruto died after his birthday, five days ago? Did he died just died after his mother left him? Naruto saw some visions of his mom and Ino. He closed his eyes, and smiled. Knowing the fact that he might die. Then, he was falling. He was on the space, and now he was falling at high velocity heading to earth. Fire started to form around him. He was a meteor.

"Goodbye." Naruto said, just a few meters from the ground. When he hit the ground, his eyes opened.

He was sweating and breathing heavily. He was lying down on a bed, inside a room. Then, he saw a girl with pink hair sleeping on his lap. The girl was sitting on a chair beside him. He was probably a teenager, much older than him. Then, he looked around him and yelled loudly.

"I'm alive! And, I'm bigger?" He said. His body was more muscular and he was taller. His age was probably the same with the girl in front of him. Without realizing, the girl was already awake.

"What's with the yelling, Naruto. Can't I get some sleep?" The girl said. She was beautiful and cute at the same time. Naruto's face was covered in red when he saw the girl touched his manhood. "We can do it tonight, but right now, I'm tired."

"Whoa! Ma'am, miss, or, whoever you are. I'm sorry, but that's rude." Naruto said and removed the girl's hand.

"That's not what you said last night." The girl said. The way she glared at Naruto was scary. She made a 'I'm gonna eat you' kind of look. "Come on now, Naruto. Last night, you begged me to suck-"

"Hold it!" Naruto yelled. Naruto stood up and went off the bed to avoid the pink haired girl. Only to realize that he was naked.

Completely.

"Well, looks like someone woke up early." She said and stared at Naruto's manhood. It stood up when she touched it. Naruto looked below at his aroused member.

"Since when I got this big?" He quickly took a pillow from the bed and covered his member.

"Listen, girl. I don't know you. And if you're kind enough to simply tell me where the fish I am?!" Naruto said.

"No need to be rough, okay. We're in your house. And the name's Sakura." The girl said and covered herself with the blanket.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto muttered.

* * *

**Notes: There you go. Sorry for the late update. Now, Naruto jumped from 8 years old to 18 years old. That's something weird. And don't forget to leave a review. It's always appreciated. Until then, take care guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Guys, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not uploading. My internet is not getting better, in fact, its worser. I'm sorry guys, please forgive me. Here's chapter 8, and I'm sorry.**

* * *

"Umm, Sakura? Come on, I'm sorry." Naruto pleaded to her. Naruto was still on a state of shock. He just time jumped 10 years from his normal life. He wanted to ask so many questions. Where is he? Who is she? Where's Jiraya and the others?

"Where am I?" Naruto asked her again. She untucked the blanket and sit down on the bed. She stared at Naruto with confusion.

"I told you, we're in your house, Seaweed Brain." Sakura replied with an angry tone. She was pretty upset at how Naruto yelled at her.

"Yeah, I know. But, where are we? Or to be exact, what's the name of this village?" Naruto asked her again. Sakura touched Naruto's forehead.

"Are you sick or something? You banged your head last night?"

"I'm fine." Naruto removed Sakura's hand. "Where's Kakashi? And Iruka? Where's the others?" Naruto asked her. Sakura glared at him. Her face expressed sadness.

"Are you faking this Naruto? Come on now, Konoha is like, 9 years ago. You said it yourself, you ran from home." Sakura said. She was worried now, Naruto was acting weird. Asking some question that was never meant to be answered.

"I-I, ran?" Naruto said in awe. What exactly happened? Why did he ran from home? Why is this happening?

"Naruto, do you remember? What happened last night? Last week? Do you remember me?" Sakura asked him. She touched Naruto's cheeks, she was worried that he forgotten her. It's been 3 years now. They were dating when Naruto got here.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "Who are you, Sakura? And where am I?" Naruto asked again. And Sakura knew, he was serious.

"I'm Sakura. I'm your, girlfriend. We dated 3 years ago, when you arrived at Metropolis." Sakura said. Naruto was quite for a while, thinking.

"What happened to you, Naruto?"

"I. I don't know."

Both of them stared each other in confusion. They didn't have the courage to ask.

"What happened, Sakura? You said that I ran from Konoha 9 years ago. And I arrived here 3 years ago. What happened to me for the first 6 years?" Naruto asked her. Sakura looked down. She was sad that the man that she cared the most didn't remember her, anymore.

"I don't know. You never told me about yourself." She replied. "In case you're wondering. I'm 18, the same age as you." She said and stood up from the bed.

"What happened? How did I end up here?"

"You've been asking me questions that even I don't know the answer. Here are you clothes." Sakura said and lend Naruto his shirt and pants. He was still naked. Not realizing, Sakura headed for the toilet. "I'm in the toilet if you need me."

"Oh, okay." Naruto replied. He realized that the clothes were actually the ones that Ino gave to him. He missed her, and the others as well. After wearing his clothes, he heard Sakura yelling his name.

"Naruto, Naruto. Can you give me my towel? It's on the chair." Sakura yelled. Naruto grabbed the towel and knocked on the door.

"Umm, can I come in?" Naruto asked. Sakura laughed.

"Of course, Seaweed Head. It's your house."

"Oh yeah."

Naruto closed his eyes and opened the doors. He heard the showers, it must be Sakura. He hanged the towel on the door.

"I'll hang it here." Naruto said. Sakura opened the curtains of the shower, and laugh.

"Just open your eyes, Naruto. It's not the first time you see me naked."

"No, it's okay." Naruto said. Then, he heard the showers turned off. Footsteps nearing him. Suddenly, two hands grabbed his waist. There were whispers on his ears.

"What's with the shyness, Mr. Uzumaki. I heard that the only way to regain your memory, is to have-"

"Whoa, stop! I've also heard some ways to regain memories, but this is not one of them."

"We can at least try." Sakura said. "Open the shirt, Naruto. I know you want it."

"Stop it!" Naruto yelled, pushing her away. Sakura fell on her butt. Sakura was pretty shocked at Naruto's action. She never thought Naruto would do that.

"You've changed." Sakura cried. "Get out."

"S-Sakura. I'm sorry-"

"Just get out!" She shouted. Naruto got out of the room, feeling guilty. He felt wrong for doing that. He never even knew Sakura. No, that's not it.

He didn't remember her.

Ignoring that thought, he went outside. If only he knew where the door is. There were like, millions of doors outside the room. Was this his house, or a wealthy hotel?

After a few moments of opening wrong doors, he finally found the way outside. When he got out, it was. Well, different.

There were skyscrapers everywhere, wealthy house on the neighbourhood, huge stadium, and a really, really, really beautiful park. When he looked at the door, it wrote 'Namikaze Estate'. Who is that, he thought.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

He needed to find someone, which knew his past. The first thing that crossed his mind was, Sakura. "Great." He said. Just when he turned around to open the door, a pinked hair girl came out.

"Sakura,"

She seemed sad. Maybe disappointed, too. Naruto was still feeling guilty on what he did to her. Without thinking, he hold both of Sakura's hands, and hugged her. Sakura was surprised, but she didn't reject the hug. Instead, she hugged back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Naruto whispered in her ears.

"It's okay," She nodded and gave him a light kiss. Naruto seemed to enjoy it. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well," Naruto said.

They walked and held each other's hand. Naruto told her what happened. Sakura's jaw dropped. She never thought that something like this would happen. With the incident, Naruto was the one and only Shinobi in Metropolis.

"Naruto, I. I have to tell you something." Ino said with a sad tone.

"What is it?"

"Iruka and Jiraiya."

"What is it?"

"They're dead, Naruto. Since you arrived here, they sacrificed themselves. For you."

Naruto stopped walking. He was looking on the ground. Why was this happening? Is he the cause of this?

"Wait," Naruto said, raising his eyebrows. "What about Kakashi?"

"Well, I don't know about him." Sakura replied. Without realizing, Naruto shed a tear. Iruka and Jiraiya must've been someone important to Naruto. Sakura hugged Naruto, hoping that the sadness will disappear. But it didn't work.

"Where's their graveyard?" Naruto asked. He wiped his tears, and suddenly, his face was serious.

"The Memorial. It's nearby the mall." She replied.

"And who's Namikaze?"

"It's your name. Namikaze Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto was confused, so was Sakura.

"No, it's Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." He replied. Sakura rubbed her head. Naruto has really lost his memories.

"I don't know about that. You didn't tell me everything about yourself."

"Where's the mall? Show me the way." He ordered. Sakura didn't protest, she just followed. They started walking again. Naruto was pretty sad when he heard the news, but the sadness turned to weirdness when he knew everybody he saw.

'Hey Rob. Good morning Nintama. Good day Sonia.' He said to some of the people. The people replied his greet. People were actually smiling and replying his greet. This is great, he thought.

"I thought you lost your memories?" Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I know. This is weird." Naruto said. Maybe his brain got used to the people here, and he remembered them. But why didn't he remember the city? Ignoring that, they continued walking until they reached their destination.

"This is it," Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

In front of them was a gate, and it wrote 'The Memorial' there. Naruto opened the gates, and went inside. There were graveyards everywhere. They were arranged with the alphabets.

He found their graves, side-by-side. I and J.

'Here lies one of the greatest Shinobis that defended the city of Metropolis. Their memories and hard work will always stay in our hearts.'

"I'm sorry, sensei. I shouldn't have left Konoha." He said and kneeled. "This is my fault."

Then, he felt someone touched him from behind. When he turned around, he was about to cry. He saw an old man with greyish hair and a mask covering half of his face and one of his eyes. It was one of his teachers. It was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shed a tear. He never felt this happy in his life. He stood up and hugged him. "I thought you were still living in Konoha."

When Kakashi saw him, it was a miracle. He never thought of seeing the boy here, on The Memorial. "Let's just say that I had to move." Kakashi smiled.

"Come, let's go to my house." Kakashi offered. Naruto nodded and both of them walked off. When they got out, his jaws dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Ino, talking to Sakura, in front of Naruto, who's next to Kakashi. Things just got good, to better. When Ino saw him, her lips smiled all the way to her ears.

"Naruto?"

"Ino?"

"You guys knew each other?"

"Oh look, a penny." Kakashi interfered. All of them broke into laughter.

They got a lot, to talk about.

* * *

**Notes: This is shorter, and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Forgive me for not uploading, and for the short chapter. Sorry ****. And takecare! Or I'll kill you, hahax.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Here's chapter 9. The internet connection here is still bad, so I might not upload it in the near future. Anyway, i Hope you will enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Things have changed since you left Konoha." Kakashi said while pouring a cup of tea for his guests. He invited all the three youngsters to his house. All of them were sitting around a table.

"After you left, the villagers started destroying and damaging Konoha. Hiruzen was accused guilty because letting you leave Konoha. The villagers were mad because a monster like you, escaped." Kakashi explained.

"No offence." Kakashi added.

"None taken." Naruto smiled.

"Why did I leave?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know."

"When did I leave?"

"After the day you. . ." Kakashi paused for a moment. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"After you blacked out, the day we opened your presents. Your 8th birthday presents. We were heading to the ramen shop when you-" Kakashi went silent when Naruto cut off his words.

"When I blacked out. After that, I didn't go outside of the house. I escaped when it was midnight." Naruto continued.

"So you remembered." Ino said.

"Barely." Naruto said. He didn't remember all of his past. Only fractions of it. The memories were starting to come back to him, little by little.

"Why is Iruka and Jiraiya dead?" Naruto asked.

"They were sent to protect you." Kakashi replied.

"What about you?" Naruto asked again.

"Me?"

"Yeah, tell me what happened."

**Flashback**

"Is he going to be alright?" Kakashi asked the doctor. He was panicked when Naruto suddenly blacked out. When they arrived at the hospital, Jiraiya lay him on the bench near the counter.

"This boy needs help!" Jiraiya shouted, making everybody shocked. A doctor arrived there and checked on Naruto's pulse.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"We don't know. He was shivering, sweating, and suddenly he fell." Jiraiya said with panic in his tone. Iruka was talking to a nurse at the counter, submitting a form about Naruto. The nurse gestured him to go left and look for the room '1010'.

"Let's go, we're in room 1010." Iruka said to the doctor. Kakashi quickly lifted Naruto and rushed to the room. He lied Naruto down on the bed. The doctor quickly opened Naruto's shirt to check his heartbeat.

"Does he have any sickness? Or allergies?" The doctor asked them. All of them shook their heads. The doctor instructed them to leave the room. They reluctantly nodded. When they got out, they saw Ino, sitting on the bench.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked her senseis. Kakashi suddenly hugged Ino.

"Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered in her ear.

Two hours go by; they were still sitting on the bench beside the door. Ino slept on Kakashi's lap.

"This is taking way too long." Jiraiya said in frustration. He stood up and walked frontward and backward, waiting for some good news. The atmosphere changed when the doctor opened the door and went outside. All of them circled him.

"What happened?"

"Is he alright?"

"Did you do anything to him?"

Question started to circle the doctor. "Enough," He said.

"All I can tell you is that, he's alright. His body is still experiencing the shock, but other than that, he's fine." The doctor said and left.

"Wait!" Ino said. The doctor turned and faced her. "Can we come in?"

"Sure. But try not to stress him out, okay?" The doctor ordered. Ino nodded and entered the room, so did her senseis. When they entered, Naruto was already awake.

"Hey, little guy." Iruka waved at him. Naruto managed a weak smile. Ino sat on a chair beside the bed, holding Naruto's hands. Naruto was about to get up but Ino stopped him.

"Don't. You'll hurt yourself." Ino said. Naruto lied back down. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. He felt weak and helpless. "Just sleep Naruto. You can speak to me tomorrow." Ino said. A tear fell from her eyes, she was sad about Naruto.

It was already night, near 8, and everyone was sleepy. Ino and the others didn't want to go home; they wanted to stay with Naruto, especially Ino. Without realizing, Naruto fell asleep. You can tell he was enjoying it by the snore. Kakashi and Iruka slightly laughed. But not Jiraiya.

When Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, he could tell that Jiraiya was feeling down. Maybe he felt guilty.

"It's not your fault, you know." Kakashi said. Jiraiya glared at him.

"What if it is?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're just feeling responsible to him." Kakashi replied. Jiraiya nodded and smiled.

They all sleep there, in case Naruto needed something or if Naruto suddenly woke up. It was quiet and peaceful at the hospital.

The next morning, was a really, really, really sad day. Ino found a note on the bed, saying that Naruto left. When the others woke up, they realized that Ino was crying.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. He looked around the area. "Where's Naruto?"

"He left." Ino sobbed. All of them went quiet for a while. Why? When? Where?

**Flashback Ends**

"So, that's how you left. I even kept the letter that you left." Kakashi said and stood up. He walked towards the cupboard and slid it open. He took a paper that looked old and dusty and gave it to Naruto.

"What happened to the letter?" Naruto asked,

"10 years I've kept that letter, not even a thank you." Kakashi muttered. All of them laughed.

"Okay, okay. Thanks." Naruto said between his laugh. When he opened the letter, it was really old. The ink was almost gone, but he could see them.

_Dear Ino and the others,_

_I'm sorry for what I have done, and I'm sorry because I didn't thank you for keeping me safe. But staying in Konoha will only bring you guys trouble and bring me trouble as well. The village never seemed to like me; probably they will also kill me in the near future. So, I guess this is farewell. But I promise, I will be back. Until then, goodbye._

_From: Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto went silent for a while. Why did he leave? Did something happen? He asked himself many questions, but no answer came. "What about Iruka and Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"We told the Hokage that you left the day after the incident. For first, he was pretty shocked, but then he understood it. You left because you didn't feel appreciated." Kakashi explained. Naruto looked at Ino with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, Ino." Naruto said with a sad tone. Ino nodded and smiled. Naruto was pretty upset at that time. "I shouldn't have left."

"It's okay, Naruto. It wasn't your fault." Ino comforted him.

"What about Iruka and Jiraiya?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked a t the floor with a sad expression.

"I don't know. I got here 2 years ago. I was sent here by Hiruzen to recruit some young Shinobis, but the plan didn't work. When I arrived here, there was news saying that Shinobis were banned from Metropolis. Knowing that, I had to go back to Konoha." Kakashi explained.

"But when I got back, things changed. Shinobis were not allowed to enter the Konoha village." Kakashi added. Naruto was shocked when he heard the news. He thought that Shinobis were important. The rule clearly said that every territory, including the Village Hidden in the Leaves, must have a Hokage, and guardians. In this case, guardians are referred as Shinobis.

"But I thought that Shinobis must exist in every territory. What happened? What happened to the rules?" Naruto asked.

"Hiruzen died." Kakashi replied him. All of them went quite. Without a Hokage to rule the village, chaos would spread. "And after he died, no one volunteered to replace him. The village went bankrupt because of this, and the other Shinobis didn't take any actions. And the villagers took this as an advantage to dispose all Shinobi." Kakashi continued.

"But why did nobody volunteered?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"A boy from Metropolis, a Shinobi to be exact, came to Konoha. When he heard about the death of the Hokage, he told the villagers and Shinobis that Metropolis will help the village with the funds, foods and all the things that were needed. It will be handled by Metropolis."

"But isn't that good?" Sakura asked. She too was also curious what happened.

"Don't you get it? Metropolis banned Shinobis. Meaning that if Konoha was ruled under Metropolis-" Kakashi's words were cut off by Ino.

"All the Shinobis in Konoha village will be disposed. That's when Kakashi and I moved here."

"How did you guys knew about this?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Iruka and Jiraiya told me, and I told Ino."

"How did Iruka and Jiraiya knew?"

"Because they were the ones who taught the young boy."

Naruto was shocked when Kakashi told him. Why the boy went to Konoha? Was he some sort of a traitor? Naruto wasn't satisfied yet. He had many questions on his head, and he wanted answers.

"I thought they were sent to protect me." Naruto said, still confused.

"They were, and they taught both of you. They trained both of you." Kakashi replied him.

"Then how did they die?"

"I don't know. Maybe they were killed for being a Shinobi."

"But it said that they defended the city of Metropolis."

"I told you, I don't know." Kakashi said. Things were getting weirder and weirder. Naruto wanted more answer. First, his senseis, and now, the young boy.

Then, it hit Naruto.

"Kakashi," Naruto called. Kakashi turned his attention to the blonde ninja.

"Yeah?"

"Who is Namikaze?"

For a moment there, Naruto swear that he saw Kakashi paled a bit.

"I-I, don't know." Kakashi replied. But he could feel that Kakashi was hiding something. "Drink your tea, Naruto. It'll get cold." Kakashi said. Clearly, he wanted to change the topic. Naruto wanted to ask more, but considering what Kakashi just said, he just kept quiet.

"So, are you guys, like, dating?" Ino asked Naruto and Sakura.

Oh boy.

"We're, kinda like, close friends, and, you know," Naruto explained hesitatantly.

"He meant yes." Sakura said. Ino turned a little sad, but she managed a smile.

"Good for you, Naruto. You guys looked cute together." Ino said. Naruto wanted to say something, but Sakura shushed him.

"Thanks. What about you? Are you his sister? Or relatives? Because you guys have the same colour of eyes and hair." Sakura asked. Ino shook her head.

"No, no, no. I'm just an acquaintance. It's just a coincidence that we have the same colour of eyes and hair. But you are very lucky, Sakura. Naruto is a great man. Now, if you excuse me, I have a work to do." Ino said and stood up. She walked to the kitchen and do the dishes.

"And I have a farm to look after. Make yourself comfortable." Kakashi said as he avoid the situation.

"Where's the toilet?" Sakura asked Kakashi before he opened the door.

"There." Kakashi pointed on a wooden door beside them.

"Oh, thanks." Sakura said and went inside the toilet. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have left." Kakashi said as he laughed and went outside. Naruto muttered a little bit when Kakashi got outside. He looked at Ino who was in the kitchen. After a few seconds, he gained some courage. He walked to the kitchen and stood beside Ino.

"Hey," Naruto said to Ino and started to help her do the dishes. Ino didn't reply him, she just continued her job. This is going to be hard, Naruto thought.

"Look, I'm sorry." Naruto said.

"It's okay," Ino smiled. "You picked her, and that was your choice. I'm not mad, nor am I sad. I'm glad. Because you found someone who cared for you." Ino said. She was smiling when she said it, but Naruto knew that she was a little bit disappointed. She was going to say something when something stopped her.

That's it.

Ino's words were stopped when Naruto crashed his lips to hers. Ino was surprised by his actions, but she didn't reject him. Instead, she pulled him into a deeper kiss. She liked it, and so did Naruto. His lips was warm and it Ino liked it. Her heart was melting, her body was loosening. She knew that this was wrong, but why didn't she stop? Her body was not thinking straight.

Nope, that's wrong.

Her mind was not thinking straight.

She had a crush with Naruto.

Both of them stop to take a breath. And both of them heard sobbing beside them. It was Sakura. She was crying and sobbing when she saw Naruto kissed with Ino.

Oh no.

* * *

**Notes: So that's that. Looks like Naruto will get some serious ass whooping from Sakura. *evilaugh* Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the next chapter will come out late, forgive me. Well, a review is always appreciated. Until then, stay safe and take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Guys, I'm sorry for the late update. How long was it? 30 years? Anyway, the workers are currently fixing the signal, but it's still bad. So, I can't promise you that I'll upload it faster. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: I know my grammar sucks, but at least I tried. Forgive me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"How could you do this to me?" Sakura said. Clearly she was mad.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You kissed her!"

"So? What's the big deal?"

"We're dating!"

"I'm sorry, okay. I've lost my memories, how do you suppose I remember that? All I can remember is I had a crush on Ino." Naruto explained. That got Ino's attention.

"You, had a crush on me?" Ino asked Naruto.

"Well, sort of."

"You had a crush with her?" Sakura asked.

"It was a long time ago."

"Meaning that you don't like me now?" Ino interfered.

"No, it's just-" Naruto's words was cut off by Sakura.

"We had sex!" Sakura yelled, causing both Ino and Naruto drop their jaws.

"I had sex with you?" Naruto asked.

"You had sex with her?" Ino asked, a bit disappointment in her tone.

"No! Listen, Sakura. I didn't have sex with you. You were only naked when I woke up." Naruto explained.

"You slept with her?" Ino asked again. Confusion, madness and disappointment circled them.

"Looks like it's about to rain. Better-"

"Shut up!" Ino and Sakura said at the same time, cutting off Kakashi's words that just entered the house.

"Urmmm, okay." Kakashi said in confusion. What I did, he thought.

"Look, I can explain." Naruto said.

"Then explain." Ino replied him. Naruto went quiet for a while. He didn't know what to tell them, he didn't have anything to explain.

"Shit," He muttered.

"You, disappoint me, Naruto Namikaze." Sakura said.

"It's Uzumaki." Naruto corrected her.

"Whatever!" Sakura yelled and left. She opened the door, and got out. She slammed the door when she closed it.

"You didn't tell me you had sex with her!" Ino said and slapped Naruto. When Ino slapped him, the impact was so powerful that his face turned and faced Kakashi.

"I didn't deserve that," He muttered to Kakashi. He turned back to face Ino. Then, the door behind them opened. Sakura went back in and stood in front of Naruto.

"Take this!" Sakura yelled. She gave him a ring, it had writings around it, but Naruto didn't have time to read it. Not now.

"Look, I can explain." Naruto said. He couldn't even say anything when Sakura slapped him on the other cheek. The impact had the same amount of power and rage like Ino's, that Naruto turned and faced Kakashi again.

"I think you didn't deserve that one, either." Kakashi said.

"No, that one I did." Naruto said and turned. "Ladies, would you please?"

Ino and Sakura ignored him and went outside. Naruto and Kakashi followed them. Looks like they are not getting along so well. Ino was sitting at the left corner of the gate of the house, while Sakura on the right.

An hour goes by, and none of the girls talked to each other. Or to be precise, none of the girls talked to Naruto. Naruto, who is inside the house with Kakashi was looking for words that can comfort the girls.

"Come on, Kakashi. You're an adult, tell me something. Help me." Naruto begged at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed slightly.

"Just apologize." Kakashi explain. "Give them some chocolates or something."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hey, you wanted an advice, so I'm giving you. Besides, I'm a ninja, I teach you stuff in combat. Not love."

Naruto sighed when he heard that. He wanted his teacher to help him comfort the girls. Anything would be appreciated right now. Many lines of words crossed on Naruto's mind, but everything went to the rubbish.

"You're pervert, so you know how to get girls. Don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Was that a compliment? Why thank you." Kakashi sarcastically said. "Yes, I do know how to get girls, but you wanted something to comfort them. Sorry kid."

"Aww man, this sucks!" Naruto muttered and leaned on his chair.

"Have sex with them." Kakashi simply said.

"What, the fish, are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"If you're thinking you can comfort them with words, you're dead wrong." Kakashi replied. He took out an orange book from his pocket and flicked open through the pages.

"I got 4 words for you. Boys, don't, win." Kakashi said. Naruto raised his hands and did a counting session.

"But that's 3 words."

"-in conversation, the girls will always win." Kakashi continued ignoring Naruto's correction. "Never wrote down in history that boy beat a girl in a mouth-to-mouth fight. It's the laws of physics, and laws of love."

Naruto was paying attention to his sensei. Magically, what he said was kinda true. Naruto just nodded when Kakashi said it.

"Girls want to be loved. Then show them the love. Not with words, but with your body. Show them the love physically, not mentally." Kakashi explained.

"So, you want me to have sex, with both of the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun, rather than just one girl." Kakashi smiled. Kakashi was giving an advice on how to comfort girls and how to hit girls. How to have sex.

He is sick.

"2 words for you. The, hell, no!" Naruto said. He purposely said 2 there, he didn't know why, his guts told him to.

"On my count, that's 4." Kakashi corrected him. Naruto face palmed himself.

"Okay, calm down. Just give me some advice, you know, to cool off the heat. Just a simple advice." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"Apologize. And say it like you really mean it. Explain to them." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thanks!" He said and went outside.

"Poor boy. He should've accepted the sex. It would've work." Kakashi muttered to himself and shook his head. Naruto went outside, and decided to go to Sakura's place first, since she needed some serious explanation.

"Sakura," Naruto held her hands. "I know, this is weird."

"You damn right it is."

"But, it's what I wanted. I had a crush on her, and I love her. I know, maybe I promised that I will always love you, but I didn't know."

"You should've told me that you liked her. I'd rather be your friend than be heartbroken."

Naruto got quiet for a moment. She was right, he could've. If only he didn't time jumped.

"Plus, you didn't meet her for what, 10 years?" Sakura added. Naruto sat next to Sakura and held her hands.

"You're right, I could've, would've, and should've. But I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Then tell me the story. How did you end up liking her? Before you time jumped and lost your memories."

And that's when he told her everything. From the day he was born until the day he went unconscious. It took him almost 2 hours to explain it to her. Sakura's eyes widened.

"So, you're an orphan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"Well, you never told me."

"You never asked." Naruto said. Sakura cried after she heard the story. She never knew that Naruto had a pretty rough life. When he was alone, nobody was at his side. So she did what was right for Naruto. "Why are you cryi-"

Naruto's words were cut off when Sakura planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto accepted it and enjoyed it. So did Sakura. Naruto's lips felt warm The kiss lasted for a minute until both of them pulled away for a catch of breath.

"I know, Naruto. I'm sorry if I forced you. But you chose her, and I respect your decision. We can always be friends." Sakura explained. Naruto widened his eyes; he was surprised that Sakura understands him.

"No, we can't be friends." Naruto said. Sakura's expressions turned sad. "We can be best friends." Naruto added. It put a smile on her face.

"Yeah, we can." Sakura punched him playfully on the shoulder. Now that's done, it was Ino's turn. And knowing Ino, it wouldn't be easy. Naruto went to Ino's place, only to realize that she wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked Sakura. She just shook her head.

"She went home." Kakashi said behind them.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"2 hours is a long time, and she was waiting. She thought that you picked Sakura, so she went home."

"Where's her house?"

"It's near your house. Just search for the Yamanaka estate."

Without waiting, Naruto took off to look for Ino. Boy, only if he realize he was that stupid.

"Kakashi, I gotta ask you something." Sakura said.

"What?"

"If Ino lived near his house, he would've seen her way before."

"I know," Kakashi said. He laughed slightly. "She's upstairs."

"Then why did you-"

"Serves him right. First, he didn't paid attention when I explained about his past. If he did, he must've guessed that Ino lives with me. Second, for not taking my advice. And third, for running from home." Kakashi explained with a smirk on his face.

"What was your advice?" Sakura asked.

'Shit. Come on, say something logic.' Kakashi thought. "Oh, nothing. Just something about being a Shinobi. Nothing important." Kakashi said.

"Oh, okay then." Sakura replied him.

'Nailed it,' Kakashi thought. "Okay, let's get inside. It's about to rain." Sakura nodded and followed Kakashi inside.

Meanwhile. . .

"Where's my house?" Naruto muttered to himself. Since he lost his memories, and didn't remember the way home from The Memorial, he was lost. "How am I suppose to find Ino's house when I can't even find my own."

On the quest to find his own house, he asked the people walking. After a series of turns and dead ends, he made it home.

"Thank god." He mumbled. He was confused when he saw a person standing in front of his house. The person was knocking on the door and calling Naruto's name.

"Hey there, stanger." Naruto called the person. The person turned around and looked at Naruto.

"There you are, master." The person said. It was a she. She had white eyes and black raven hair. She was pretty cute and had a comforting voice. She approached Naruto and gave him a piece of paper. "Here, this is the report that you wanted. Seems that everyone passed the exam."

Naruto tried his best to remember the girl. She had visions of her face in his head, and her named was on the tip of Naruto's tongue, but it wouldn't go out. He checked the paper and noticed a name on the top left. 'Hinata.'

"Hinata?" Naruto said and faced her. She blushed for a bit.

"Yes master?"

"No, just call me Naruto."

She was a bit shocked at Naruto's request. She just nodded.

"N-Naruto. What is it?" Hinata asked. Naruto was quiet for a while. She was really, really, really cute. But she seemed pretty shy. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Listen, have you ever heard anyone with the name, Ino?"

"Yeah. She's a friend. Why mas, I mean, why Naruto?"

"Do you know where she lives?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

"She lives nearby The Memorial. If I'm not mistaken, she lives with someone with the name Kakashi." Hinata explained. Naruto's expression turned angry. Hinata heard some mutterings and curses from him, but ignored him.

"That old man. Think he can fool me, eh? Let's just see tonight." He muttered. Naruto held Hinata's hand and brought her with him. She blushed a little when he did that.

"W-where are we going?"

"We're going to that old man's house."

"But, why are you bringing me?"

"Because. . ." Naruto stopped and looked around him, making sure no one was near them. She whispered in her ears. "I forgot the way." He smiled.

Hinata laughed at him. "What?" He mumbled.

"Nothing. Sure, I'll lead the way." Hinata said and walked. Naruto followed her. Hinata was happy that she was walking with Naruto, she was happy that she was helping him.

She was happy because she was walking with her crush.

* * *

**Notes: So that's that, and I'm sorry for the late update. The next one will probably be late again, so wait for me. Please? So, a review is always appreciated, and take care until the next chapter come out, in probably 30 years.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Sorry for the late update. Some of you may probably know Aix98, the author of Falling For a Goddess. He's my brother. Yeah, I know. Weird. Anyways, the reason why his story is updated much faster than mine is because I'm giving him the chance to write his story. You guys probably know his upcoming exam, and he said that he'll update the last chapter before it starts. So, I decided that I wanted to help him. The last chapter is already updated, and he is facing his exams right now. So if you can, pray for him.**

**P.S: I'm following his footsteps on becoming a writer. Hahax, YOLO.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

For Naruto, this was a really mean prank. Lying to his own apprentice, what a sensei. But for Hinata, this was a dream come true. Holding hands, with your crush. This day couldn't get any better.

"Umm, Hinata." Naruto said, getting Hinata's attention. "Look, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Naruto sat under a tree, and gestured Hinata to follow him. She nodded and sat down beside him. "Why are we sitting?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"I have time."

And there, Naruto told her about the loss of his memory. It took him, well, just about half an hour to explain because Hinata was a smart girl.

"So that's why you were acting weird today. You used to scold me every time I don't call you master." She said. She was pretty grateful that he lost his memory. Naruto seemed more kind compared to before.

"Well, I'm sorry." Naruto said. Hinata smiled when he apologized. And seeing Naruto smile made her heart melt. She blushed seeing him smile.

"You can let go now." Naruto said. Not realizing, Hinata was still holding Naruto's hand. She blushed even harder and covered her face with her hands.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her. She opened her hand and faced Naruto with a smile. Her face was red.

"Never been better." She replied.

"Anyway, let's get going. It's getting darker." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and lead the way to Kakashi's house. Naruto couldn't help but noticed that Hinata was smiling. All the time. But Naruto ignored it.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto called, getting Hinata's attention. She turned and widened her eyes. "Since I lost my memories, would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Sure. Umm, my name's Hinata Hyuuga. I'm about the same age as yours. And, I'm your assistant at your workplace. I mean, our workplace." She explained.

"What do I do?"

"Well, since you're the last Shinobi. . ."

**Flashback**

"Are you okay?" A voice said behind her. She turned around to her surroundings. She realized that her body was full of cuts and bruises. On her side were two men in black shroud. They were probably unconscious.

"I said, are you okay?" The voice asked again. She turned to her side and saw a blonde man.

"Y-yeah. Who are you?"

"Me? Nobody, I'm just passing through." The man replied.

"The way you moved, are you a Shi-" Before she could say anything, Naruto shushed her.

"Don't say it out loud." Naruto said with a finger on his lips.

"What happened?" Hinata asked her. She was still shocked at what happened. Her body hurts badly, she was coughing blood, her head was hurting and she was in total confusion.

"Those guys were attacking you, probably because you're from the Hyuuga." Naruto answered.

"How did you know?"

"Your eyes."

Naruto approached her and laid his hands on her. Hinata pushed her away. "What are you doing, pervert?"

Naruto shushed her and lifted her. "My house is nearby. You should rest, since you're in no condition of walking." Naruto said and headed home.

"So, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

"That's a wonderful name."

"What's yours?"

"You can call me master." Naruto said. Hinata wanted to protest, but this man just saved her life, so calling him master wouldn't be a bother.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"What were you doing there?" Naruto asked.

"I was just walking."

"At the park? In the middle of the night?" When Naruto said that, Hinata got silent for a moment.

"It was just a walk."

"I know. I've done that a lot of times when I was little. To relief the stress." Naruto said. Hinata widened her eyes when he said that. She was surprised that he knew.

Surprisingly, Naruto's arms and chest felt comfortable. It was warm and comfy, probably his muscles. Hinata readjusted herself to a more comfortable position.

"What were you doing there?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Just passing through."

"At the park? In the middle of the night?" Hinata grinned.

"Well played." Naruto smiled. "Look, we're here."

Naruto was trying to snatch the keys from his pocket, but he couldn't. Both of his hands were supporting Hinata.

"Could you help me?" Naruto said and pointed at his pocket. "The keys."

Hinata rolled her eyes, but she helped him anyway. She put her hand into his pocket and took the key. She inserted the key to the keyhole and unlocked the door. When they got inside, Hinata's jaws dropped.

The house was huge. There were many doors inside. The living room was wide and big.

"You live here?" Hinata asked, still mesmerized by the beauty of the house.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get the money?"

"I didn't. Let's just leave it at that." Hinata wanted to ask more, but she knew that it won't his mind. "You forgotten?"

"What?"

"You were supposed to call me master." Naruto said.

"Jerk." Hinata mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing. Master." Hinata said. Naruto smiled. He lied Hinata at the couch.

"Wait here, I'm going to take the first-aid kit." Naruto said and opened one of the doors.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Hinata muttered. She looked around the house, and realized that every door had been labelled. The one that Naruto opened was labelled 'Hospital'. Hmmm, wonder what that is, Hinata thought.

"I'm here." A voice behind her said. It was Naruto. Hinata widened her eyes.

"Wait. Didn't you enter that door?" Hinata asked and pointed at the 'Hospital' door.

"I know. You'll get used to it." Naruto replied.

"This entire door connects?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto smiled. Naruto approached Hinata and rubbed some medicine on the bruises and cuts.

"Ummmm, master?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What's your name?"

". . ." Naruto didn't answer her and kept on doing his work.

"It's okay of you don't want to-"

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered. "But you still have to call me master."

"Fine by me." She replied.

The next morning.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Naruto said to Hinata. When Hinata woke up, she saw a girl with pink hair beside her. "Breakfast is ready."

"H-hey. Ummm, who are you?" Hinata asked, looking at the pink haired girl. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Hinata." Hinata said and lend her hand to the pink haired. The girl shook hands with Hinata.

"Sakura." She said and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Enough with the chit-chat, I'm starving. Let's eat." Naruto said and started munching and biting the meals.

Sakura hit Naruto's head when he was about to swallow, making him choke. "Seaweed Brain." Sakura muttered. "At least let her wake up. Then we'll have meal, together."

"She's already awake."

"Not fully awake."

Naruto sighed. He knew he couldn't win this fight, so he had to give up. "Okay, okay. No need to be so harsh."

"It's okay, master. You can eat. I'm not that hungry." Hinata smiled at him.

"Master? Really?" Sakura said and face palmed herself.

"Yeah. I don't see any wrong there. I can't live another 10 years of my life under the rules of a-" Naruto earned a glare from Sakura, and stopped his words.

"-a pretty and lovely woman." Naruto continued. All of them chuckled.

When they were finished with the breakfast, and since Hinata was homesick, Naruto and Hinata went out. She was going home, and Naruto wanted to accompany her. He was worried that something or someone will disturb her on the way home.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"She didn't want to come. She's busy cleaning the house. As always." Naruto grumbled.

"What's happening between both of you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Between you guys. Do you and Sakura, have some kind of relationship?"

"Yes, actually."

"You? And her? I can't really imagine both of you together, master."

"Yeah, I know. Eventhough she's a witch, and a pain in the neck, she's my witch, and she's my pain in the neck. That's love for you, Hinata."

"You guys must've been really close." Hinata said, a bit of disappointment in her tone.

Naruto laughed a bit. He and Hinata kept walking.

"Naruto," Hinata called, and received a glare from him. "I mean, master."

"Yeah?"

"Since you're the last Sh-"

"Shhh" Naruto shushed her.

"Okay, you know what I mean. Since you're the last one, do you have any apprentice?"

"You mean student?"

"Yeah."

"What for?" Naruto scratched his head. "This city banned Shinobis. Since, like, 10 years ago. And having apprentice will not only get me punished, but also my apprentice. And yes, I want to have an apprentice. Some students, someone who can protect the ones who needed protection."

"I know a place." Hinata grinned. "I can help you."

"Why?"

"Because it's about time that someone stands up and face The Order."

"Yeah, you're right."

**Flashback ends**

"So, the papers that you gave me were the status report of all students?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"How many students?"

"50 total students."

"Well, that's great news." Naruto muttered.

Not realizing, it was already night.

"Anyway, let's go. It's getting late." Naruto said and continued their journey to Kakashi's house.

Meanwhile.

"Aren't you worried? About Naruto?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"It's okay. He'll live." Kakashi replied her. He was having fun right now. It's been a long time since he pranks someone.

"Okay, okay. I'll admit that this was a bit cruel, but hey. He deserves it." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, he did." Sakura added.

Their conversation ended when they heard knocking from the door. "This must be him." Sakura said and opened the door. But there was no joy or laughter.

"Come! Quickly! He's in trouble." Hinata said in front of them.

* * *

**Notes: So, guess this is it. Sorry because it's short, but I'm not as good as my brother. But I'll try my best to write a good story for my readers. Anyway, leave a review. It's always appreciated. And give me some ideas cause I'm running out of it. So, thank you for reading and takecare until next time.**

**P.S: Pray for my bro, okay? Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Hey guys, how's it going? Sorry if it was late, you know the connection here. Sucks. Anyways, here's chapter 12. I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Naruto said. He was surrounded by a group of guards when he and Hinata were on their way to Kakashi's house. Hinata managed to flee from them, but the guards weren't chasing her. They were aiming for Naruto.

"It's not what we want. It's what we need." A guy in the front row said with a grin. "There were stories about a Shinobi. Rumours."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto replied. Two guards held both of Naruto's hands and then one of them ripped Naruto's shirt apart, revealing a weird tattoo-like symbol and some writings in different language on his stomach. "What the hell man?!"

"Relax, young Shinobi." The guard that ripped his shirt said. He pointed his finger on Naruto's stomach and chanted a spell that Naruto couldn't figure out. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of his finger and landed on the symbol on Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain when the beam hit his stomach.

"Release me, you son of a-" Naruto's words were cut off when a hand clamped his mouth shut from behind.

"It'll be over sooner if you shut up and stood still." The guard said. Naruto looked at the tattoo on his stomach, and realized that it was slowly disappearing. He didn't know what the symbol means, but his guts told him to stop the man. He tried to move his arms, but that didn't work.

The pain immediately stopped when a kunai suddenly stabbed the guard with the laser hand. Naruto looked to his right, where the kunai flew from. He never felt happier to see his sensei.

"Are we late?" Kakashi grinned. Behind him were Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but you're not invited." One of the guards said. The guards yelled and rushed to Kakashi's place. He made some signs using his hands and grinned.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi said. Suddenly, there was hundreds of him, probably thousands. The guards paled and stopped. "If you guys have a death wish, then come." Kakashi taunted.

"Y-you're a, Shinobi?" One of the guards said. "You win this time, but after we inform The Order, you will be executed." Another guard said and ordered them to retreat.

Naruto was lying on the ground, unconscious. All of them rushed to Naruto's place and checked him. Kakashi looked on his stomach and paled when he realized that half of them were already gone. Only half remains.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Ino asked. All three of the girls were worried.

"We have to take him to my place. Hinata, Ino, you guys check the road if it's safe. Sakura, help me carry him." Kakashi ordered. All of them nodded. When Kakashi tried to lift him, he immediately stopped. He paled. "Oh no." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" All of the girls asked with a worried tone.

"This is not good."

"What's wrong with him, Kakashi?" Hinata asked.

"My back. Ouch!" Kakashi said and touched his back.

The girls sighed and left him. "Come on, just leave him." Sakura said and left. Hinata and Ino followed her.

"Wait, no. Help me! Oww, my back." Kakashi said.

**The next day. . .**

"I don't know how to cook."

"But you're the one with the pink hair."

"Yeah? You're the one with the blonde hair, so you'll have to cook breakfast."

"Sakura, Ino, its okay. I'll cook breakfast." Hinata calmed them and smiled. Both of the girls reluctantly nodded. "There's no need to argue about breakfast." Hinata said and walked to the kitchen.

"Girls, what's with the noises? Can't an old man get some sleep?" Kakashi said when he got out of his room. He looked around the living room. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's upstairs, still sleeping." Ino replied.

**Meanwhile. . . (In Naruto's head)**

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto opened his eyes. He realized that he was lying on the floor. He was inside a dark room. A really, really dark room. The floor was also black, but it was dark orange from where he stood. It was like he was glowing.

"You're in your head, kid." A voice said behind him. The voice was heavy and a bit husky. Naruto sensed dark and evil aura surrounding him. When he turned around, his jaw dropped.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby, young boy. You've grown." The voice said. When he turned, Naruto saw a huge fox's face. It was dark orange; it had white eyes, and extremely sharp teeth. It was behind a cage, which had ancient handwritings.

"W-who are you?" Naruto said. He backed away from the fox and fell on his butt. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I've been called in many names, young Shinobi. The Kyuubi, The Nine-Tailed Fox, The Demon. Do you not know of me, young Shinobi?" The monster asked. The room was filled with dark and evil aura. It was suffocating Naruto.

"Y-you're, The Fox? Where am I? What have you done to me?!" Naruto yelled. The monster didn't seem to like the tone of his voice.

"You didn't answer me, kid. I have told you, you're in your mind. You are in your subconscious. To be exact, I am you, Naruto. The demon that was seal inside a baby, 18 years ago. By your parents."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the beast again.

"Don't you understand? I'm sealed inside you. Just now, I found out that the seal was somehow broken, but barely. Enabling me to connect to you."

"So, I'm like, a host?"

"Yeah, you could say that." The beast said. Naruto gained a bit of courage and stood up. He folded his shirt up and looked at the symbol. The beast was right, almost half of it was gone.

"So, what happens if the whole thing is gone?" Naruto asked. The beast grinned.

"I'll be free." The beast said with a n evil voice. "Wouldn't want that to happen now, do we?"

"Yeah, let's just hope it doesn't happen."

"They're coming." The beast said and lowered his head a bit. "See you next time, young kid."

"Who's coming? Wait!" Naruto yelled. He heard a girl's voice next to his ear, calling his name. But when he turned, no one was there. "Who's there?"

"Naruto. Naruto. Wake up, Seaweed Head." The voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Ino. He was lying on the bed, with Ino sitting beside him. He sat down and looked around.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked and scratch his head.

"You're in my room." Ino replied. Then Naruto remembered what happened last night. He was ambushed by of The Order's guards. Many things crossed his mind at that time. Is Hinata okay? Did he just met the fox, personally? Who was The Order?

"What happened? Last night. . ."

"You were attacked by the guards. Hinata managed to flee from them and she came to us. She told us what happened. You're safe now, don't worry." Ino calmed him. Ino knew that Naruto was still confused about what happened.

"Is Hinata alright?"

"Fortunately, yes." Ino smiled. Naruto sighed of relief when he heard that. "What about you?" Ino asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, I guess. Other than the headache and the pain on my stomach, I'm fine." Naruto smiled. Naruto tried to stand up, but as soon as he did, he felt a sudden burst of pain on his stomach and immediately fell on the bed.

"Don't push yourself. You might get hurt." Ino said. Ignoring that statement, Naruto tried to stand up again. This time, he managed to stand up, but he felt different. He felt, lighter. Not that he was getting skinnier or anything, he just felt lighter.

"It's okay. I told you, I'm fine." Naruto said and walked to the door.

"Suit yourself, Seaweed Head." Ino said.

Naruto went downstairs to the living room, and saw Kakashi sleeping on the couch. Naruto grinned and laughed evilly. Like when a mad scientist finally got something he wants.

Yeah, that kind of laugh.

Naruto approached Kakashi quietly. Kakashi was sleeping soundly, not knowing the danger that was about to come. Naruto looked around his surroundings to find something he could use.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked behind him.

"Revenge." Naruto grinned and looked at Kakashi. Ino shook her head and went to the kitchen. Naruto followed her to the kitchen and asked her if she had any flour.

"No, I don't. What's that for?" Ino asked.

"You'll see." Naruto replied. He looked to his left and saw Sakura and Hinata cooking. "Hey girls, any of you got some flour?"

"Yeah." Hinata and Sakura said simultaneously and pointed at the powder beside them. Naruto took some and walked back to Kakashi's place. He saw one of Kakashi's hands was open.

"This is it." Naruto grinned. He poured some of the powder at the palm of his open hand. He tickled Kakashi's nose, hoping that Kakashi will thought that it was a fly, and therefore making him hit his face using the hand with the powder.

Yeah, what a plan.

He took a thread he found on the floor and used it to tickle Kakashi's nose. He tickled Kakashi's nose again and again, but Kakashi kept using his other hand. This was tiring, and Naruto was on the verge of giving up.

"It'll work. Just keep trying." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and kept tickling and tickling. And magically, it worked. Kakashi used the hand with the flour to hit the fly, or what he thought it was, on his face. As soon as he slap himself. The impact of his slap and the presence of the flour on his face woke him up.

"What the-" His words were cut off when he heard Naruto burst into laughter. He looked behind him and saw Naruto laughing his ass off. Literally. He was on his butt when he burst into laughter. "Why you little."

"Relax old geezer. It's called revenge." Naruto said between his laughter. "Applause, applause." He said and clapped for himself.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. When she saw Kakashi's face, she laughed a bit. "Sensei?"

"Don't." The old man said while wiping off the flour on his face. Ino and Hinata followed Sakura when they heard Naruto laughing. When they saw Kakashi, the joined the laughing.

Great, Kakashi thought.

**Meanwhile. . . (In another place.)**

"You've failed me again, Syrus."

"I-I'm sorry, sir. B-but there was another-"

"I don't care if there was another Shinobi. Your orders were clear. And again, you've failed me."

"I'm s-sorry, sir. Please, give me another chance."

Suddenly, the man who was referred as 'sir' held Syrus by the collar of his shirt. Syrus paled when he gripped him. The man whispered on Syrus' ears.

"I've said that once. The biggest mistake I've ever done." The man said and gripped Syrus' neck. "It cost me my brother's life." The man whispered and choked Syrus. He was begging for air, but the man didn't stop.

"Please, s-sir. I-I have a d-daughter to t-take care off." Syrus choked out. The man ignored him until Syrus' body was no longer moving. The man threw the body aside.

"I lost my brother," The man whispered. "And my family. Because of me."

"Dispose of him. And kill his family." The man ordered one of the guards beside him. Two guards lifted the body while another two left.

"I will kill, all of the Shinobi. For what they did to the Uchiha clan." The man yelled.

* * *

**Notes: So, that's that. I'm sorry if it was late, but the connection is still bad. Well, please leave a review if you like it or not. It's always appreciated. Well, until then, take care.**


End file.
